Izuna?
by MajselajseL
Summary: Orochimaru brings Izuna back to life – what's his intention? Will Madara and Izuna get regenerated? If said happens, what will happen? What relationship did they have back then? And what problems does it create for the present? MADAIZU. UCHIHACEST.
1. Reunion

Chapter 1.

Sounds of step filled the empty tunnel as at black and spiky haired man ran. He was always fast on his feeds, especially when his intention was to kill.

He stopped as he reached the right door. Right behind it, was his target. Without hesitating a single moment, he aggressively kicked down the door, and came face to face with a man whiter than himself.

"Good evening, Madara-kun."

"'Kun' inst the right word, Orochimaru. You know damn well that I'm a lot older!" Madara hissed at him. The snake however, only smirked. Stepping up from the chair he was sitting on, he walked through the room, and stopped when only a hair length was between him and the Uchiha.

"It's true what they say, every Uchiha's sure is beautiful," Orochimaru stated, looking Madara up and down, finding every little detail perfect. "But how could you possibly be anything else with your slim but muscular figure, the darkest and most beautiful eyes and the silkiest hair?"

"What the hell?!" the Uchiha yelled, disturbed by the snake's statement.

"And so alike…" Orochimaru mumbled, ignoring the Uchiha's outburst. "You were all so alike, so beautiful… Especially the only four survivors."

"Four? Were only three back! And we would have been two if Itachi had done his work right!"

"Actually Itachi-kun would have been the only survivor if the work was done completely and you got killed for REAL back then by Hashirama. But no, you're four now, and you two sure look alike."

"…?"

"But no surprise, you're brothers after all."

"Have you lost your sanity for real? I had a brother, yes! Who happened to be my younger brother! But he's dead… He died in war back then…!"

"Yes, yes he did, but he's not lifeless anymore. He's alive again!" Orochimaru stated dramatically stepping aside to show a person who had been standing in the shadows, watching them. "You never change, do you, Madara?"

"Who do you think you are, to talk to me like that?!"

"Easy; I'm your brother."

"I-Izuna?!"

"Yup, took you long enough."

"W-what… w-why… how?!" Madara stuttered, not finding his voice. He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything; Izuna was claimed dead, gone forever! And still he stood there, right in front of him, smiling?!

"It's like a dream becoming truth, right Madara-kun?" Orochimaru smirked at the sideline.

Madara swallowed.

"But sadly," the snake paused considering his words. "He's mine."

"W-what?!" the oldest Uchiha yelled in anger and confusion, pushing the snake up against the nearest wall. "What the fuck are you talking about, bastard?!" he growled, earning a chuckle.

"_I _brought him back to life, so now, he's _mine._"

"Just because you bring a person back to life, there's no way in fucking hell that they're your property!" Madara hissed.

"Yeah, what he said!" Izuna agreed, standing beside his brother. "I'm no one's fucking toys! Especially; since you didn't bring me back to life!"

The two men blinked at him. "What?"

"What I said; he didn't bring me back to life, 'cause I weren't dead at all!"

Again the men beside him blinked, before looking at each other in confusion; both hoping for an answer. "You didn't bring him back to life…?" Madara asked confused.

"Y-yes, yes I did!" Orochimaru answered him just as much confused.

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" the snake growled at the youngest brother. "You were dead, D-E-A-D!"

"How the hell could you do that if wasn't dead?!"

"You were!" both men yelled back, understanding it was the only way to hopefully make him understand.

"Wha-?! No, I weren't… And there's no need to yell!"

"Izuna, listen--!!" Madara began growling.

"No, no I won't, Aniki! I wasn't dead! I won't, I can't believe you!!" Izuna screamed in utter confusion and disbelief, voice breaking.

"I-Izu?" Madara asked shocked, taking back by his baby brother's outburst. _'Crap… I better get him out of here before he breaks for real…! And away from that damn creepy snake of a pedophile!!' _he thought as he let go of Orochimaru and approached the younger one seconds later.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" Izuna asked angrily as Madara lifted him up and pulled his legs around the waist and arms around his neck.

"I'm getting your ass out of here! And I don't take 'no' as answer." Madara answered teleporting seconds later to prove his point.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru mused being left behind. "Interesting…"

-----------------------------------------Akatsuki hideout – Madara's room--------------------------------------------

"Hng…! Let go of me!" Izuna ordered, trying to get free by pushing Madara on the chest with his hands.

"Calm down, baby brother." The older Uchiha said calmly, while putting the younger one down back on the ground. "Welcome to Akatsuki."

"Welcome to Akatsuki?! I'm not joining your crazy hurt-people-and-use-crime-in-my-actions-to-take-over-the-world-and-maybe-help-it organization!"

"Izuna…" you could hear the hurt in the Akatsuki leader's voice, but it was ignored.

"No, and that's final!" Izuna snapped turning his back to his brother, knowing it would piss him off, but he sure as hell didn't care at the moment, he was too confused and pissed at him!

If you knew Madara, just like Izuna, you would know that his sorrow quickly turned to anger.

"I don't care what you think, you're joining!"

"Oh yeah? Give me one good and unselfish reason!" Izuna snapped back at him, he didn't care about the consequences.

"You want a reason? I'll give you one! You can't survive alone, you're too small!"

"Small?! I'm just as old as you!"

"And you don't know anything about how the world works now!" Madara went on, completely ignoring Izuna.

"Of course I know! Do you know why? 'Cause I live in it! And I'm one of the two fucking leaders of one of the two strongest clans!"

"That's true that you used to be all that, but the world has changed! This is the new times!" Madara screamed furiously, confusing the smaller one.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?!" Izuna questioned, calming down a bit. "The world doesn't change drastically on one night!"

"I didn't! It changed years ago! Hundred years ago!"

"What?! You finally lost your sanity, huh?!"

"I haven't! You died hundred years ago! In war!"

"Wha-what?!" Izuna questioned, now completely confused. What were his Aniki talking about? He couldn't have died in war hundred years ago; he was standing right there, being the age of 25.

Madara sighed by his brother's foulness. "I'll tell you tomorrow. For now; go to bed." He said trying to sound calm.

"No. I want answers now!" Izuna argued childishly.

"Bed. Now!" the older Uchiha ordered ready to snap again. Knowing he was defeated and not wishing another fight at the moment, Madara was never fun when angry, Izuna nodded in agreement. "Where's the bed?"

"This way." Madara calmly said, taking his brother's wrist and started walking to their destination.

-------------------------------------------------Madara's bed---------------------------------------------------------------

Izuna made sure to keep a certain distance between him and his brother in the bed, as he drifted off. He had placed himself on the right site of the bed, as close to the edge as possible.

He felt so damn angry and confused, which was all because of his older brother and the snake, with all their weird talk about Uchiha massacre and time shift, the world's change.

He felt uncomfortable being close to Madara, which was why he tried to keep as far away as possible, but unfortunately that was quite hard at the moment; they were sharing a bed, after all, since Madara normally slept alone.

But luckily for Izuna and unfortunately for Madara, the bed was a king-sized bed.

Yes, for the moment he was lucky, but he knew that Madara soon would get clingy or whatever it was needed to get him back. It was going to be some loooong days…


	2. Just a dream?

Chapter 2.

Madara shot up in bed, eyes wide and body covered in sweat. Panting heavily, he feverish looked around the room, searching for a person, which he feared was missing as always.

Not finding what he searched, he panicked. He then jumped onto his knees and went through every edge and corner of his bed sheets. "Nothing!" he cried, disappointed and confused. Last night couldn't have been a dream, it just couldn't! It had been way too realistic…!

**CRASH**

'_What the hell was that?' _

**CRASH BANG**

Curious about the noise, he sneaked thorough his room to his private bathroom. _'The light is on? Hmm…' _Making sure nobody noticed, he stuck his head inside of the room, finding a shadow with messy, black and long hair. The person seemed to be searching for something? Wait a minute… black, messy and even long!

"Izu?" he whispered questionly.

"Ow!" The said to be Izuna-person cried, hitting his head at a locker over his head. Madara obviously surprised him.

"Izu?!" Madara panicked, on his way into the room to help.

"N-no!" Izuna cried, stopping him with a hand. "No, it's okay, really. I'm okay." He reassured him, turning around again and restarting his search, back facing his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Madara asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." His brother lied. "I'm just looking for something, that's all."

'_He's defiantly hiding something, but what…?' _Izuna knew Madara was suspicious and would discover it sooner or later, but at the moment, he preferred later. The thing Izuna so desperately wanted to hide was that he had a big nosebleed. His brother would ask to it and make the situation even more embarrassing. Or worse... he could freak out over the blood on the floor and expect the worse conceivable!

He couldn't let that happen, no way! But dammit hard was it to find things when blind...

"Izu? Is that truly you?" Madara asked quietly, stepping inside of the room for real.

"Huh? Of course it's me. Who else should it be?"

'_Seems like I'm not the only one unsure about last night...' _the oldest Uchiha mused, overseeing the blood on the floor right in front. Maybe he was tired or his head full of thoughts, maybe it was both, however did the great Uchiha Madara slip in the pool of blood, falling with his head first to meet the cold and laughing-its-ass-of-floor.

"Ow!" he simply whined. Izuna, however, screamed like there was no tomorrow, fearing for his brother's health. Muffled cries escaped his lips as well when he and Madara struggled to get the oldest Uchiha off the floor and stand up. Even with both brother's help, they only managed to get him up and sit.

It was Madara's turn to yelp the moment he was up and saw his baby brother's face. It was red and wet from the cries, but from his nose and down was a track of dark red liquid, blood.

"Izu...?" he asked worried and wide-eyed. "What happened?"

'_Just that I woke up with a red face and a bulge between my legs. Nothing else. Oh right, to make it even worse I found you beside me, naked! And by some weird reason and those connections my nose started bleeding! Especially, because you were naked! Naked, naked, naked! ... But I can't tell ya that... It would be way to embarrassing...' _Izuna blushed by his own thoughts, avoiding his brother's gaze. _'... However, I don't even know why I reacted that way... I'm so confused... It feels like I have been sleeping in an eternity...' _

"Izuna. Izuna. Izunaaaa!" Madara called, trying to snap his brother out of his deep thoughts. He seemed to be real gone and his face had turned even redder. "Izunaaaa?!"

"H-hai?" finally, he snapped out of it.

"Yay, you came back! Welcome back." Madara grinned. Not that his brother could see it... But whatever. "What's with the blood?" he asked sharply, but with worry clear in his voice.

"Um..."

"You had a wet dream, didn't ya?" Madara asked smirking, guessing it out from the reddening face of his brother. Izuna nodded shyly. "You always overreacted when such things happened." Madara grinned, while gently stroking Izuna's left cheek.

'_Overreacted? Happened?' _Izuna thought confused, blushing, but hearing his brother grin he let it go. Beside, the way the soft hand of his brother caressed his cheek was way to lovely a feeling to ignore. He gave into the touch, almost purring.

Madara laughed heartily. The way his brother reacted in every situation was always extremely cute. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then get some breakfast." Izuna nodded. "Good boy." The older joked. "Oh! You also have to meet the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, the others. It's not an organization if there's just one member, now is it?"

"No, I guess not." Izuna laughed shyly.

"Well, then…" the leader of Akatsuki said, getting up from the floor. He then reached out his hand to take. "Here, take my hand."

"Arigato." The younger thanked quietly, being helped to his feet's.

"Now, follow me." Madara said, taking Izuna by the left wrist, so he was on the right or behind. They then walked out the room and down the corridor.


	3. Meet the group

"Konan? Pein?" Madara called sticking his head into his/their office. No answer, but there were voices, which sounded like Pein and Konan.

"Aniki, what--?"

"Shh…" Madara hushed, showing a hand over the younger's mouth to prevent him from blowing their cover. Well, they were actually just standing behind the door.

If his eyes hadn't been sewed, Izuna would've blinked. Why didn't he have to shut up? What the hell was Madara up to?! Impatient, he decided to try again. "Aniki-"

"I said; hush." Only to achieve a growl, of course; which didn't satisfy Izuna at all, so he pouted. But knowing Madara, he knew it wouldn't help to press it at the moment, so he had no choice but be patient and wait... which was what he did with a sweat drop.

"Otouto..."

"Hm?"

"Listen closely to their conversation, and then soundlessly follow me, unless I tell you otherwise."

"Hn."

-----------------------------------------------------In the office--------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Konan."

"Hm?"

"You remember us questioning Madara's sanity before, right?"

"If you by us mean you, then yes."

"Right… Well, Madara has lost it!" Pein said and continued as he heard Konan sigh. "For real this time! I heard him discuss with himself last night!"

"Pein, everyone discuss with themselves from time to time. You should hear yourself when you're stressed. Especially when working..."

"But-"

"No. He's probably just stressed."

"Stressed?!" Pein laughed at that. "No, really! I tell you he lost it! All sanity is gone. He's completely crazy!"

"What was that, Pein?" Madara growled, suddenly behind the so called Akatsuki leader, causing said man to jump ten meters in shock, and scream in fear. "Now I'm a **pedophile** and **crazy?!**"

"**Where the hell did you come from?!"**

"Doesn't matter." The Uchiha chuckled devilishly at the normally proud, but at the moment pathetic looking man. "The point is that I'm back and that we got important things to discuss."

"Which is?" Konan asked, stepping in for her boyfriend at the moment.

"For example 'him'." Madara answered pointing at said man.

"Who?" Konan questioned, looking in the pointed direction. "Oh! Who's the cutie?"

"The 'cutie', which he indeed is, is my baby brother."

"Huh? Your baby brother?! As in Izuna?!" the only woman screamed in shock and confusion, and even more when Madara nodded. "Are you sure?"

Again Madara nodded, before turning in Izuna's direction and waving a hand to illustrate he should step closer. "Otouto, come here."

"Hai." Izuna answered, and then did as told; walked through the room with Madara's voice as guide. "What?"

"This is Konan." The older Uchiha introduced. "She's one of the three bosses of Akatsuki. I, of course, am the king."

"Nice to meet you." Konan greeted, shaking his hand. _'Wow! So cute!'_

"Same here." Izuna said bowing, as soon as his hand was free again.

'_And __such manners!' _"You were right, Madara. He's really a cutie!" she whispered. "And formal!"

"Hn." Madara agreed smirking. "Now, Konan. I got a job for you."

"But I want to know him better!" she whined.

"That's part of the job, as well as introduces him to the others."

"Huh?"

"You see. The thing is that my brother is blind… So he only knows your name and voice. And maybe your body temperature too..."

"Oh, dear god! I should've known! I'm sorry!" she panicked over her own foulness. Of course he was blind; Madara got his eyes back then, after all.

"That's ok, really."

"Thanks-"

"Now, Konan." Madara cut in. "Please take him to the others, introduce him, and especially, make sure he that he knows their name, height, looks and so on."

"Hai, leave it to me. Now, please follow me or my voice, Mada- I mean Izuna-sama."

"Hai."

"Oh! And Konan."

"Hai?"

"Sip it about Izuna's and my special _relationship_ got it?"

"Hai."

Madara watched them leave, and then turned back to the pierced man. "Now what to do with you, Pein…?"

---------------------------------------------------In the kitchen-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the kitchen, which is one of the few places you're sure to find people." Konan said, hand on the door to the kitchen. "If there's no one there, check the living room, some other country; missions, corridors or their rooms."

"Ok, I understa--" Izuna began but was cut off by yelling.

"DANNAAAA!"

"What, brat?"

"Itachi won't let go of my chocolate…!" the "brat", which was Deidara, whined, chasing the Uchiha around the room.

"What's happening?" Izuna questioned, catching every word. "It sounds like someone is on the floor, fighting?"

"Yes, it's true. Don't worry thought; it's normal for someone to fight. Especially those two, Deidara got something against Itachi." Konan sighed sweat dropping.

"Uh-huh..."

"Now, let's go in." the blue haired woman said walking into the room, Izuna following. She then sighed in frustration at the sight; flour and cereal was spread all over the floor and some over the kitchen table, and down on the floor, where Itachi and Deidara was fighting over a candy bar.

However, everyone stopped and stared in her direction the moment the sigh escaped her lips.

"Ohayo, Konan-chan." Deidara greeted sweat dropping; punishment would soon fall.

"Hn."

"Morning boys." Konan greeted back, before smiling wickedly and sending shivers down their spines. "As you probably know; punishment would fall real soon, but…"

"But…?" the bomber questioned, hoping the best. He stared in shock when Konan's devilish smile turned to a kind one.

"But I don't feel like it today, so you're free. For now."

"Huh?!"

"And I got something important to introduce." Konan went on, ignoring Deidara's outburst of confusion.

"Which is?" Sasori asked being impatient and bored out of his mind, now the fight between Itachi and Deidara was over.

"Him." Konan said, pointing at said raven.

"Him?" mostly everyone repeated, looking the same way as the blue haired woman's hand.


	4. How weird is this!

"'_Him'." Konan said, pointing at said raven. _

"_Him?" mostly everyone repeated, looking the same way as the blue haired woman's hand. _

-------------------------------------------------Back to reality---------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't even notice, un…" Deidara mumbled, standing before Izuna seconds later. "Sorry about that, un! I'm Deidara, un!" he said shaking the Uchiha's hand excitedly.

"Nice to meet you." was his only answer, which was good enough for Deidara.

"Did ya hear that, Danna, un? He's glad to meet me!"

"Yes… and just so you know, Mr.…?"

"Izuna. Just Izuna."

"All right… Dei is glad to meet you, as well."

"Hn."

"May I ask you a question, which I bet that, is bugging at least me and Kakuzu out of curiosity? Kakuzu is the masked man by the way." Said man nodded in acknowledges. "We're the medic-nines so, we can't help it."

"I guess."

"Why is your eyes bandaged up?"

"It's simple. I'm blind." Izuna answered calmly, as he was stating the weather.

"Blind, un?!" the bomber asked shocked.

"Hn."

"But, how? Why, un?!"

"Aniki, Madara, proposed the idea of him getting my eyes, and as you can see; I accepted." Once again Izuna used the same calmness as always; like it was nothing. Mostly everyone was shocked by the news, and now the reason, as well.

"Wait, what?! Did you say Madara is your older brother?!" they asked shocked in union, except for Konan and Itachi who already knew about it.

"Yes."

"No way!"

"You're that younger brother?!"

"For real…?!"

"How's that even possible?" Itachi calmly asked. "I mean; that you're alive, now?"

"Yeah, tell us!" everyone agreed.

"Well… Aniki has only told me that many things like the world has changed… and that I died back then; many years ago. And if that's true… then I don't have an answer… You should try asking Aniki about it! He'll probably know."

"Yeah, we'll do that, I guess."

"Hn."

"Who the hell is Madara?!" Hidan suddenly screamed in confusion, voicing his and Deidara's question. He received a smack from Kakuzu. "Your boss!"

"Pein-sama?"

"No, his boss! Tobi!"

"Huh? The idiot?!" Hidan asked not believing his ears. Kakuzu didn't have time to answer, 'because of Deidara who suddenly screamed a high-pitched girl scream, giving everyone the feeling of being deaf, and fainting from the shock of Tobi as their leader.

"Dammit, Deidara!"

"Somebody call a doctor!"

"Okay, I'll need water, clay and a hairbrush." Sasori said to himself, being one of the only doctor's around/in the group.

"Hairbrush?" Kakuzu questioned, sweat dropping.

"If his hair is a mess when he wakes up, he'll flip. Start a riot."

"I see… Typical ukes'." The banker stated, receiving a nod from the redhead.

"That's a ridiculous reason to get act spoiled."

"You're no better yourself, angel." Kisame stated, earning a death glare and a very grumpy weasel.

"Nani?!"

"Let's go find the necessary things, Kakuzu." The puppet master sighed, earning a nod from his friend and comrade. Seconds later they walked out of the room.

"What the hell…?" Izuna asked in shock. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive with all those crazy bastards around. "I'm out of here!"

"Wha-?!" Konan asked in panic, believing he meant that he would leave the hideout and organization.

"I'll go find, Madara."

"Oh… No, wait! Izuna!" she screamed after him, but it was too late; the boy was out of the room. "Pein doesn't know about yours and Madara's relationship…! This is bad…"

------------------------------------------------The big bosses' office------------------------------------------------------

"And that's how we met again." Madara said, ending his speech about him and his brother, sitting himself in his big and soft big boss chair. "And now that he's back, he'll stay."

"Okay… Guess I don't have much to say about it… But one question; is that rumor about you taking his eyes, true?" Pein said, asking about the last details. He twitched when Madara pulled his legs onto the desk.

"No matter what other people believes; he agreed. Of course I wouldn't just take them; what man would willingly hurt his brother? He died in war not so long afterwards…"

"I see. And you're okay with that he's blind?"

"No. But he wouldn't take them back, no matter what. Not even if I tried to force him."

"So he's stubborn?"

"Yes, indeed. Loving and caring, as well."

"I see."

"Aniki!" Izuna called, stepping into the room. Both men looked at the intruder.

"What's ya doing here, Izuna?" Madara asked. "Konan was supposed to show you around and make sure you meet everyone, and still you're here?"

"Uh… 'Cause they were… crazy." Madara laughed at that, waving his hands to show Izuna should come closer. "Come here." The younger did as told and stopped beside Madara.

"How were they crazy?"

"Uh, well… Somebody called Itachi and Deidara were fighting for-"

"A candy bar." The leaders finished, with a laugh in their voices.

"Uh, yeah… How did you?"

"It's normal. What kind of other crazy things did happen? Did you even meet someone?"

"Yeah, there was this Deidara-guy. He sounded childish, but had a very masculine voice, until he let out a high pitched girl scream…" Izuna mumbled, scene repeating itself. Madara laughed again.

"Heh, that sounds exactly like Deidara… So, what was the reason for the screaming?"

"Something about the Akatsuki leader being one called… Tobi? It was some foulmouthed man who asked about the true leader, and a deep, kinda growling voice who released the truth to him."

The pierced- and spiky haired man, both had laughing smirks on their faces, while Izuna told them his experience. The blind Uchiha may have been unseeing but he could clearly hear and feel the smiles. "What are you laughing at?"

"Kakuzu and Hidan." They answered in union. "Just ignore their violence. If you don't pay any mind to it, I bet you'll find them entertaining in the long run." Madara told him.

"Okay… But what about that Tobi-guy? Aren't you people the leaders?" Izuna asked, still very confused.

"Yes, we are. But Tobi was a person I played for a long run, which was a retard by the way."

"Why did you do that?"

"It's simple; to keep an eye on them, without them noticing. Meanwhile Pein was their "true" leader who gave them orders. I showed my face not so long ago, and because Deidara hated 'Tobi' he can't accept the truth, at least not yet."

"Uh-huh." Once again Madara laughed, this time of his baby brother's cuteness. "Pein, you're dismissed."

"Hai. I'll go punish them."

"Have fun." The oldest Uchiha smiled and waved after him. "Now, my cute baby brother, come closer." As soon the younger Uchiha was close enough, he was lifted up in the air and put onto Madara's lap. "Ready for some fun?" _'Wonder if he even will let me…' _


	5. There's more behind it

"Hohoho… Time for some yaoi!"

Pein sweat dropped at his girlfriends words. "What are you doing, Konan?"

"Setting my newest plan into work; camera in each room of the hideout." _'You'll never know where those two will do it!' _"God, it's so exciting!!" she squealed and clapped her hands, before turning the cameras on. 

And just as hoped and expected where the Uchiha's cuddling in the office, Madara in the boss-chair with Izuna in his lap, head back in pleasure, as Madara nipped and kissed his neck. "Mm… Aniki!" the youngest of them moaned loudly.

"Mm?"

"D-don't stop…" Izuna panted further as Madara licked from his neck and down to the edge of his pants. Unfortunately for him; Madara stopped and lifted his head. Just a second before Izuna snapped at him for stopping, Madara growled and looked up in the furthest corner of the room.

"Konan! I've no fucking problem with you spying on the others having fun, but keep your dirty eyes and cameras from me and Izuna!"

"_Shit! He noticed!" she squeaked in panic. _

"Huh? What are you talking about, Aniki?!"

"Only that the blue haired woman named Konan, which you met earlier, is spying on us through a camera!"

"Wha-what?! Why?!" Izuna asked in shock and embarrassment, hands around- and head in the crook of Madara's neck, trying to hide himself.

Madara caught the message and showed a hand around his waist, getting angrier. "Konan, I know you're there! You turn of the camera, now! Got it?!"

"H-hai!" she screamed, quickly as possible turning it off. Sulking she turned the chair around and looked at Pein. "He discovered me…"

"It was a dangerous game you were playing. Be happy it didn't happen later or else you would be bleeding to death right now…"

"Ugh…! Guess you're right…"

"Mm… Who were with him anyway?"

"Izu-" Remembering the Uchiha words earlier on the day, she decided not to tell him for any prize. "Um… Izuna were sitting in his lap, nothing more." She lied, getting a misbelieving look from her boyfriend. "It was only brother love, but that's extremely cute, you know! So cute that I just couldn't take my eyes off them!"

"But, I heard moaning…" the pierced man said confused, walking towards the screen, which view she had been drooling over.

"N-no…!" she said quickly, maybe too quickly. "It was nothing else!"

"But-"

"No but! Come out!" she said panicking, turning him around so he was facing the door, hands on his back. "Let's go. It's almost dinnertime!" she then shoved him out of the door, down the corridor and into the kitchen.

"Woah, what's with you two, un?" Deidara questioned, earning unpleased looks from both of them.

"N-nothing special…!" Konan lied, putting Pein down on a chair at the dinner table. "Who's the cook today?"

"Danna, un! He's almost finished, un."

"I see. Then we just have to wait for the twins..."

-------------------------------------------------Back to the twins-----------------------------------------------------------

"So, that Konan woman is extremely into yaoi, or something?" Izuna asked closing his shirt, which had been opened earlier by Madara. His back was turned to Madara, since he was still slightly embarrassed. He didn't understand why, though.

"Yes. Yes, she is."

"I see. Does it that means that we can't have any privacy then? I personally don't like having people staring when we're at it…"

"Wha? No! Of course not! I'll make sure they, especially her, stays away at such times…!" the elder Uchiha assured, hugging him from behind.

"Promise?" Izuna asked, looking back at Madara with pleading eyes.

"Hn. Of course! Anything for my angel." Madara hugged him tighter for a slight moment to show that he was serious. Izuna smiled warmly at him in return.

"All right, then I guess our love life inst over. … but sex and stuff aren't gonna happen unless everyone is out." Madara sweat dropped. Izuna's words were just as he had predicted.


	6. What's the truth?

Izuna sighed, lying on his and Madara bed, repeating the earlier interrogation and his outburst over and over again. "Did I overreact...?"

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why am I here again?" Izuna asked, confused and nervously. He had been relaxing on his and his brother's shared bed, when the Akatsuki members had tackled him and dragged him into the big bosses' office, placing him on in front of a desk, which Pein was on the other side of. _

"'_Cause we got a few question about you and your brother's "relationship"." Pein answered calmly, confusing and scaring the poor "kid" even more._

_The Uchiha gulped. "And what would that be?"_

"_Right. Was what we heard and saw the other day true?"_

"_True? The other day?" Izuna asked confused._

_Pein gave a frustrated sigh. "The day Konan and I walked in on you two, finding you lip-locked."_

_Izuna blushed. "Oh, right..." he said, scratching his bag head. 'That sure as hell was embarrassing...' He cleared his head and throat before asking; "And your point?"_

_The leader gave another sigh, before grapping Izuna shirt and bringing him face-to-face. "My damn point is!" he stopped, suddenly finding the question hard to get past his lips. Should he ask Konan to do it...? No. He was the one in charge! "Are you and Madara..."_

"_Go on." _

_Pein gulped at Izuna's sudden calmness, before yelling; "Are you and Madara in a relationship?!" The Uchiha in his grasp nodded. "A serious one?! As in; not only a brother-relationship?!" Konan who stood in the background gasped quietly, fearing what her boyfriend would do next, and if worse; the secret came out. _

_Just like her, the moment ago calm and quiet Uchiha reacted, but unlike her he shrunk in Pein's grasp, as well as blushed furiously. He gulped before stuttering; "N-no. W-what makes you think that?" _

"_Oh, let's just say I heard a little bird singing."_

"_Huh?"_

_Pein face palmed. "I got witnesses, who have caught you and your brother in actions likely to this one."_

"_Oh..." 'Not good, not good, not good, NOT GOOD!!' Izuna's mind went, fearing the worst. However, did he decide on trying to stay calm. Hey, they weren't screwed yet. If he was lucky and calm, then maybe, just maybe, could he snail them out of the mess his impatient and pervy brother had created. "And what would that be?" __'Can't let them know, can I?'_

"_Deidara..."_

"_Pein, don't...! No names!" __Konan pleaded. _

"_Right..." Pein sighed, eyeing the Uchiha, while speaking; "You two have been busted in making-out," Izuna paled, "the way you sleep together in the night or the way you people take a nap –"_

"_Hey, wait a minute!" the raven protested, making the auburn-haired man growl and stare at him. "What's wrong with the way we sleep?"_

"_Easy... You're cuddled up in each other's arms or--"_

"_Which is extremely cute!" Konan shot in. _

"_Madara lying on his back with your head resting on his chest, his arm around you as well," Pein went on, ignoring his girlfriend and Izuna's protests'. "— and under naps, you've been seen lying on top of him from chest and down." He looked up at Izuna, now finished reading up from the paper in his hands. The Uchiha moved nervously on his seat, looking thoughtful. "... You got something to add?"_

"_..." _

"_No? Then answer this; are the "rumours'" true or not?" Much to the "leader's" anger, the Uchiha stayed silent, and even worse; seeming to be in some other world, not giving a fuck. That however was quite the opposite of truth. In reality he was quiet because he was desperately seeking for the right answer. _

'_... What shall I do, Aniki? Lie or say the truth? What will anger you? Can I avoid you making angry? What the hell am I suppose to do?!' he panicked, lower lip starting to quiver. _

"_Izuna...? You okay?" Konan asked worriedly. _

_Pein, however, didn't care, except for the truth of course. "Are they true or not?!" he hissed for the tenth time. "Answer me for Kami's sake!!"_

"_Honey, are you feeling sick?"_

"_Y-yes..." a weak answer came. "Yes, I'm sick... I'm sick and shocked that you people can care so fucking much about weither my brother and me are fucking screwing around!!" Izuna yelled, angrily standing up from his chair, his blood boiling. "How can people be so damn SELFISH that they WILLINGLY go in and try to BREAK a relationship to pieces because it fucking doesn't suit their or their employees FUCKED up view on RIGHT and WRONG relationships!!! I mean Kami people; they are all SCREWING each other, and I don't give a fuck about that, so why, why the fuck is it such a big problem with me and my brother--?!"_

"_..." the only straight couple in the organization was death silent, not able to do anything but stare in shock at the usually calm Uchiha's. _

"_Well?!" _

"_..." _

"_Oh forget it!!" he screamed running out of the office, down the corridor to his and Madara's room and smashing the door right behind him like a furious teenager would. _

"_Fuck..." he breathed, slowly falling to the floor with his back against the door, tears pressing on. "What the fuck now...?"_

_---------------------------------------------------_Flashback end-------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed again, regretting. "Will, Aniki, be angry...?" he asked himself quietly, curling into a ball. "I hope not..."


	7. Calm down!

The next Izuna knew; was that he somebody woke him up by shaking his shoulder softly and calling his name. "Izu... Wake up, Izu."

"Mm... Did I fall asleep?"

"M-mh, indeed. But you were whimpering and calling my name... You okay?"

"Mm, yeah." The younger Uchiha nodded. "It was probably "just" a bad dream. I don't really remember..." he gave his Aniki an assuring smile.

"A bad one it seems..." Madara whispered, touching his brother's right cheek and bandage around his head. "... You even cried..."

"Huh? How do you ---?"

"Your bandage and cheek is, well, _were_ wet..." Madara stated simply. "Before I took it with my hand, that is."

Izuna gave a small saddened chuckle. "Yeah..."

His brother eyed him for a moment, worry written all over his face. He didn't like the sadness in his voice. "You sure you're okay?"

"M-mh. Nothing's nagging me, really." The asked Uchiha lied. "Except that I'm tired..."

His brother chuckled at that. "Then sleep." Izuna nodded, before yawning and cuddling against his brother's chest.

----------------------------------------------------Later - Morning----------------------------------------------------------

Izuna woke again and found his brother gone. "Aniki...?" he called, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. At that moment a loud crash sounded throughout the hideout, followed by yelling. "?!" When another bang sounded the "young" Uchiha jumped out of bed, room and down the corridor to the big bosses' office, sensing it coming from there.

From what could hear it was his brother and Pein arguing and from time to time, worse. Another crash sounded, followed by a furious yell from Madara. When hearing his brother yell again, Izuna decided to stay and hide behind the open door, even though it was hard hear all the talk. ".......... behaviour have, no IS completely unacceptable! You almost make me want to use the 1920's punishment on you! ... No, wait, almost is incorrect! I'm gonna use, _right _here and _right_ now!"

'_1920's punishment?!__* Is he mad...? That punishment made him misery in a week! He can't use that... It's way too aggressive...!' _Izuna thought shocked, scenes from the past playing in the back of his mind._ '... And it'll only hurt him too! He's way too traumatized to have anything to do with it...!' _"... Nngh!"_ 'I can't let him do it!!' _With that thought, Izuna jumped out from behind the door and glomped Madara by the arm, preventing him from doing as wanted. "N-No!!"

Everyone stared in shock.

"Izuna...?!" Madara snapped shockingly at him, before giving him a warning look. "Izuna... you stay out of this! Understood?"

"But –"

"No buts."

"But –"

"No."

"Why? Why is it so damn important that you won't let it/listen to me?!" Izuna cried. "What's the cause to your anger?!"

The older Uchiha blinked at the younger. "It's none of your concern..." he snarled at him.

"Oh _really?_" Izuna asked sarcastically.

"Really." Madara hissed.

"Don't lie to me!" His little brother yelled. "It obviously has something to do with me."

"..."

"It always does when you're angry... well, almost." Izuna said, looking down. He then lifted his head "... Since I'm the cause to your anger, and don't wish for you to use that... that... curse! I beg you... beg you to let it go whatever it's about!" while talking the harsh tone turned into a soft, almost tearing, pleading voice. "Please?"

"Izuna..." Madara hissed sighing, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Please?" Izuna begged again, tugging at his brother's sleeve. "Please!"

"Izu..."

"Please, Aniki, please! Please!"

"..."The Uchiha founder growled as he felt himself giving in, losing... He opened his eyes and looked down on his baby brother's perfect face.

"Onegai!"

Madara twitched. "... Fine..."

"What?" Izuna asked, naming everyone's shocked thought.

"I said...: fine! So beat it!" Everyone stared in dumbfounded shock at their normally rejecting leader. Well, except for Izuna, he smiled in joy. "But, mark you my words: If I ever catch you people in hurting my baby brother, again, you'll regret it!!" he threatened, making people shrink on their inside of fear. "Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" the bosses, which was the only ones in the room besides the Uchiha's, yelled. Madara narrowed his eyes, giving them the oh-so-unique-death-glare. He then turned around and walked out the room, dragging Izuna with him.

Izuna smiled. Even though he knew Madara would be angry the rest of the day as well, he smiled. He had won! And saved two people from a truthfully painful and anger filled punishment, if not dead.

-----------------------------------------------------Later – Night-------------------------------------------------------------

"Madara…" Izuna whined sleepily. "… You're noisy…"

"Sorry… Madara apologized, turning for the hundredth time that night. Izuna groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry…" his brother muttered again.

"… It's fine."

Five minutes later, the Uchiha founder turned again, driving his brother over the edge. "What's the matter with you?!" he snapped, sitting up in a row/instant.

"I can't sleep…" Madara explained dumbfounded.

"I noticed that." The younger one snapped again. The older hmphed, turning onto the other side so his back was facing Izuna.

Said person sighed. "Turn around." he ordered softly.

"Hn?"

"Turn. Onto. Your. Stomach." Izuna hissed out of patience. A sleepless night sets its marks, ne?

"Alright, alright…" Madara hissed/snapped. "… as long you don't bite of my head…" he muttered. As soon he had done as he was told, Izuna placed himself on his (lend), along with his hands on his back.

"Massage?" Madara asked, already relaxing a bit.

"Mm-hm." His brother nodded. "Oh!"

"Hn?"

"Two seconds." Izuna said, lifting himself off of his brother. Madara groaned at the lack of contact, - before - looking pleadingly at his brother, who smirked back at him in return. Izuna then turned around and walked to the bathroom, where he opened a kind of medicine closet. He searched through it for a moment with his hands and then walked back to the bedroom where Madara laid waiting impatiently for his return.

Madara glanced at him from the corner of half-lidded eyes, and then at the little bottle in his right hand. "Lube?"

"Yup. It's needed; you're muscles are pretty damn tense." The younger Uchiha explained, since confusion had showed in his brother's eyes. "Plus," he smirked, placing himself on Madara in the exact same position as earlier. "Nobody knows what this could lead to." He whispered into the Uchiha underneath's ear, sending shivers and excitement down his spine.

Madara moaned. The connection of warm strong hands moulding his back muscles and promise of sex was just too hot! He moaned again, giving into the touch.

Izuna smirked. "My, my, Aniki… You're so tense when you're or have been angry." He slightly mocked. "All in all I guess you could call it…: being excited." He whispered in his brother's ear, who moaned. _'He's really_ _under my control.' _Again Madara moaned, loving every touch, stroke and movement. '_A lot of people would probably believe I could take the control under sex at such times, if they saw us like this. But they would be all wrong…I couldn't. Not with Madara…That's impossible… There probably doesn't exist a person who's able to, know when I think about it…' _

"Izu…" Madara whined, snapping said person out of his thoughts. "Why did you stop…?"

"… I-I was deep in thoughts for a moment there… sorry."

"…?" Madara yawned. "It's fine. I'm good now anyways. Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Izuna said absent-minded, but still glad on his brother had calmed down. _'He yawned!' _he cheered on the inside. _'Finally…Finally I can get some sleep.' _He smiled before falling tiredly and out of powers onto the bed beside his already sleeping brother.

----------------------------------------------------In the morning-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...?" Madara questioned, waking up and opening his eyes to be face-to-face to the person, who had planted himself on his hips. As expected, it was Izuna, looking worried at him. "What's up, baby brother...?" he asked, questionly his actions.

"The sun is already up... You normally don't sleep that long, are you ok?" With that "said", Izuna laid his head on his brother's chest to check his heart, which made Madara twitch in surprised pleasure and his heart beat faster. Izuna gasped in concern. Madara threw his head and laughed heartily at that, making his brother pout. "Meanie."

The older Uchiha gave a small smile, before sitting up, and planting a hand under Izuna's chin and a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry," he chuckled. "'but your reaction were just so cute; so I couldn't help it." He then lay down again, pulling Izuna with him.

Madara then started rubbing the still sulking "kid's" back, trying to sooth the pout away. As hoped, it worked; Izuna smiled, snuggling closer.

"Ne, Izuna..."

"Hmm?"

"You wanna... go out later?

Surprised by his brother's question and the shyness in his voice, and the fact he didn't believe his ears, Izuna sat up staring Madara right in the face. "Really?"

"Hn."

"Of course!" he grinned, glomping his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***The first time I heard the notion: "1920's punishment" was in a fanfic called: "Honey, I shrunk the Akatsuki!" It's also used later in another story by Necro eX-Kogito. **

**Link to authors website on : .net/u/1770519/Necro_eX-Kogito**


	8. Meet the new world

"So, Aniki…"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly are we waiting for?"

"Kakuzu and Sasori finishing the last details for the jutsu."

"Jutsu? What Jutsu?"

"A jutsu, which can cure your blindness for at least a day." Madara explained calmly, hoping it would calm his brother, as well. He frowned as it didn't seem to happen. Instead of relaxing, Izuna began questioning the idea.

"You think it's safe? What if it goes wrong? Will it hurt?!"

"… Izuna, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes, of course!" Izuna claimed confused. "How can you even ask?"

"No, the right question is: how can you, who claim to trust me, believe I would expose you danger?"

"Uh… I didn't mean it in such a way. It's just… that the thought about something goes wrong makes me nervous, Aniki!" Izuna slightly whined looking up at him with said nervous showed in his eyes.

"You don't say…" Madara mumbled, teasing slightly. "Calm down, Otouto, nothing will and can go wrong when I'm here." He assured the younger, as said "boy" clung to his arm in fear.

------------------------------------------Later after the jutsu/process--------------------------------------------------

"See, I told ya nothing bad would happen." Madara said, walking down the street with Izuna on his right side, keeping him as far from the traffic as possible.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand really… how it's possible… I mean… I can see again! I can truly see!" the youngest squealed in delight.

"Yeah." Madara chuckled. "It's an amazing feeling, inst it?"

"Without question!" Izuna nodded and smiled at him. "Oh! By the way; where are you going?"

"We're on our way to a mall to get you some few things, for example new clothes."

"Mall?" Izuna blinked. "What's that? Something you can eat, maybe?"

Madara laughed at that. His brother was just too cute when clueless. "No, my dear brother." He smiled. "A mall is a place/building with a lot of different shops. For example clothes shops."

"Oh… I see… This new kind of world seems so different… and slightly difficult, as well…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Izu."

--------------------------------------------------At a metro-station--------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?!" Izuna asked, not believing his own eyes. Before them was a grey kind of looking box, with a long white metal worm? On the top, which seemed to come and go from time to time.

"That, my Otouto, is a train."

"… It's looks like a worm… a metal worm…"

Madara laughed again by his brother's cuteness. "I never thought of it in that way…" he admitted.

"No?"

"No, but… at some point, I can only agree with you."

"Hmm."

------------------------------------------Metro station - their final stop------------------------------------------------

The train stopped and out came its many passengers', including a calm and cool Uchiha, and his confused-and-couldn't-see-straight-at-the-moment brother. The world was turning for his eyes, said with other words; he was dizzy. "… A-Aniki… Wait…!"

"Hmm?" said man turned around and found his brother tumbling around weirdly on his legs, trying desperately to stand. "Izu… What are you doing?"

"I'm… d-dizzy, Aniki…!" Izuna whined, bumping into his older sibling. He relaxed a bit as he felt Madara stabilized him a little, preventing him from falling.

"… Well, you did seem kinda pale on the train…" Madara said to himself, pulling Izuna closer. "Wanna sit down?"

"No, no… I'll be fine with some water and you supporting me..." he mumbled, not sounding convincing at all - but at the same time, who sounds convincing when feeling ill? Madara pondered the thought and decided to let Izuna get his will/decide.

"All right… I'll let you have your will. But no complaining later, got it?"

"Hai, of course not." Izuna smiled assuring. Taking it as a hint of understanding, Madara pulled his little brother's arm over his neck and the closets arm around his waist, and started walking towards their goal; the mall.

--------------------------------------------------------The mall---------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the stepped inside the building, Izuna went from emo and sick, to childish and high on hash. "Uuuuh! What is this? And that?! Oh, that looks delicious! Wonder what it is… Uh, Aniki! I wanna try that, can we please?! Oh, wow! That place is B-I-G! And seems interesting as well, is it?!"

Every random person walking by stared weirdly at him, some even stopped to get a better look and understanding of the situation. The crowd's eyes widened as the raven was smashed the floor by another raven. "Ow!" Izuna cried.

"Stop!" Madara hissed at him. "People are looking…"

"'Cause they aren't looking now…" the one being bottom refuted sarcastically.

"Brat." Madara growled, forcing Izuna of the floor seconds later by his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Aniki you're hurting me! Please stop! Wait…" the younger whined, as the older dragged him with him through the crowd.

"You'll behave?"

"Yes, yes! Just let go of my hair!" Izuna pleaded. "Please?"

"… Fine." Madara did as pleaded and grabbed his brother's wrist instead. "Now, let's go on with the program."

"H-hai."

As they walked by the crowd of gaping people, some of them started questioning the Uchiha brothers and how much they reminded them of the Uchiha survivor.

"Was I the only one who got reminded of the Uchiha survivor when I looked at the two ravens?" one asked, looking at her friend.

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke-kun, right?" her friend answered.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I can only agree. If it wasn't because everyone knew that the clan was slaughtered back then, I would say that they are his family."

"Yeah, but that's impossible… right?"

The crowd of confused people, where unaware about the fact that the brothers they were talking about, overheard them.

"Ne, Aniki, what's a Sasuke?" Izuna asked, being curious unlike his brother who seemed slightly annoyed and just wished to ignore it all. Madara twitched by the question, fighting mentally with himself, whether to answer Izuna or not.

"… Sasuke's an Uchiha… and Itachi's little brother, as well…"

"Oh! I see… Why do people call him the Uchiha survivor?"

"I… don't know…" Madara decided to lie, while looking away from Izuna.

"Oh…" Izuna said, sounding slightly confused and somehow questioningly. Madara didn't like the tone, and decided to get Izuna's brain cells on something else.

"… Hey! Look at that!"

"W-what?" Izuna asked confused but curious, head snapping up.

"That shirt! The green one!"

"Where?!" the curious one asked sounding eagerly, while his head turned right and left.

"Right over there! Let's go look at it, ne?"

"Yeah!" Izuna started running in excitement, which made Madara laugh heartedly.

----------------------------------------------In the store with the shirt---------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you were right. It is cute!" Izuna said, making his older brother smirk.

"Of course! I'm always right."

Izuna sent him a misbelieving look, before rolling his eyes playfully. "Right…" he then turned back to the clothes in his hands. "I got what I want, I think…"

"You think?"

"I don't know, Aniki… I can't really decide… There are so many things, and each exists in different colours, as well…!" the unsure brother pouted, giving Madara an uke-ish face. "Help me, please?"

"S-sure…"

"Excuse me. If you're having trouble, we'll be more than happy to help!" Both brothers looked towards the sound and found two girls, who seemed to be working at the store. One of them was a brunette, while the other was blonde.

"Yeah, thanks." Izuna answered thankfully. "I guess I am having some problems finding the right…"

"Say no more! We'll help!" the women said in unison, dragging the youngest brother with them and leaving a face-palming Madara behind for just a second, before returning and bringing him on a chair outside of a changing-room, which Izuna currently was in.

They then started dressing the poor "boy" behind the curtain in many, many different things.

"So, is he your brother?" the blonde asked, being the one on the outside beside Madara. "Or maybe your lover is more correctly?"

"Eh? Where do you did get that idea from?" Madara replied sounding rather suspicious.

"Guess I'm just curious." She smiled at him. "On the brother side you look very much alike." Madara nodded. "And for the lover thing… Well… There just seems to be some kind of special chemistry between the two of you…"

"Hmm. You're probably right." He stated calmly. _'You have no idea of how close to the truth you are…' _

"Aniki!" Izuna called, interrupting their conversation.

"Hn?"

"How do I look in this?" the youngest Uchiha asked, turning around to let Madara see him from all sides. "Am I hot or what?"

Madara didn't answer; he was too busy to hide his nosebleed.

-------------------------------------------------On the train home---------------------------------------------------------

"Aniki." Izuna suddenly said dozily, surprising Madara, since he had been asleep on most of the way/ride home.

"Hmm?"

"… H-how did you know?" Izuna asked hesitantly. "How did you know about my meeting with Pein and Konan?"

Madara hesitated for a moment as well, staring into air. "Well… You're were sleep-talking to be honest…" he shrugged, looking down at his brother face, which turned red before turning and staring into nothing in particular. "Oh…" Madara grinned down at him with Izuna smiling a soft and embarrassed one back.


	9. Another day without Madara

Chapter 9

---------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where do you think you're going?" Izuna asked sharply with a hint of sleepiness in his voice. Madara turned around and eyed his tired brother, who seemed to be almost unable to keep his eyes open and answered simply:_

"_Mission." _

"_What...?!"_

"_Hn. Meanwhile…" the oldest Uchiha walked to the bed, where his brother was currently lying, almost glaring up at him. Madara smirked. "I want you to spend some time with the people who live here."_

"_Huh?" Izuna asked dumbfounded. "How come? And while now? When you're gone…"_

"_Just while I'm gone, - Since you could some entertainment instead of just being emo and almost lock yourself of in our room." Izuna hmphed. _

"… _You can't really blame me…" _

_Madara grinned down at him. "It won't be long." He promised, kissing his brother on the lips and then disappeared._

"… _Jerk…" the younger Uchiha sighed, hanging his head over the edge of the bed. "Just leaving like this… what a bastard…"_

----------------------------------------------------End of flashback---------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh well…' _Izuna sighed. _'I might as well try using the time for its purpose.' _He looked around for a moment. _'Where to start…?' _

-----------------------------------------------------In the kitchen-----------------------------------------------------------

After having walked around the Akatsuki headquarters for a short while, Izuna decided that breakfast might be a good place to start. He had barely stepped into the kitchen before he got glomped by a bluette.

"Let me see them! Let me see!" Konan yelled excitedly, grasping Izuna's face between her hands, staring right into his black orbs. "Beautiful..." she mumbled, letting go. "Truly beautiful...!"

Izuna stared shocked at her for moment not understanding anything. "W-wha-?"

"Uchiha's eyes truly are beautiful." She smiled. "Especially your four, well, three, I don't know anything about Madara's after all..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that you don't anything about Madara's...?"

"That he always has the sharingan activated." She sighed. "They're beautiful, but I bet they're too inactivated! I wish I could see them once in my life!"

Izuna sweat dropped. _'He's overusing the sharingan...?! Again...' _he sighed to himself."What an idiot...! Does he ever learn?"

"Nanni?" Konan asked, not having heard any of the Uchiha's words since she had been busy talking about the sharingan's beauty and such.

"I was talking to myself, so don't worry." He smiled reassuringly.

Konan blinked at him before smiling. "Okay." She then heard Izuna's stomach growl in hunger. "Oh my! You haven't gotten any breakfast, have you?" she exclaimed. "I'll make you something right away! What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, um… You don't really have to, really!" Izuna claimed, shaking his hands. "I'm not really hungry..."

"Right." Konan smiled at him, finding him extremely cute. "What do you want?" she repeated.

Izuna, somehow knowing he had lost or would, gave in. "Everything's fine."

"All right."

---------------------------------------------------------Kisame----------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Izuna decided to explore around some more and ended up finding Kisame in the living, playing something on the TV. "What's ya doing?" Izuna asked him childishly, sneaking up on him.

"Ah!" Kisame shrieked shocked, somehow jumping. Though did he relax when he discovered who it was. "Just a video game, kiddo."

The Uchiha blinked at him, confusion written all over his face. "Video game? What's a video game?"

Kisame stared shocked up at him. "You don't know what a video game is?!" he asked in shock. When the Uchiha nodded, the sharks' expression softened. "Sit down." He ordered, clapping the floor beside him. "I'll show what it is, and maybe even teach you how to play."

---------------------------------------------Banker and Jashinist Hidan--------------------------------------------------

"Banker and Jashinist…?" Izuna read confused. The confusion however only made him even more curious and the need to explore. He put his hand on the door and handle, ready to turn it and open the door, when a come up behind him. _'Aniki? Oh, wait… that's not his chakra…' _

"Hey, fucker!" a white haired pretty boy greeted him, when turning around and facing him.

"Hidan, right…?" was the one thing that came to mind.

"Yeah! What's ya doing out here?"

"I was going to check out the room ---"

"What?! Are you mad?!!! You can't fucking go in there!!"

"W-well… didn't know it was yours… I'm not gonna… since it seems to provoke you ---" Izuna mumbled in despair. Hidan eyed him weirdly.

"Stop blabbering incohently bitch! It has nothing to do with the fucking fact that it's mine and Kuzu's fucked up room!"

"It… it doesn't?"

"No, you moron! I'm saving from a painful death. If you go in there while Kuzu's counting his ever so precious money, and interrupt him you'd be wishing you were a Jashin-damn immortal like me! If not, you die on the spot!..."

Izuna twitched. "What the…?"

"Forget about that fucker and come with me instead, heathen! You can join me in my ritual."

"Huh?"

---------------------------------------------------In the living room--------------------------------------------------------

"Ar... Nii… N-NII-SAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!" 

---------------------------------------------Puppet master and Bomber-------------------------------------------------

"Here, it'll help calming your nerves." Sasori said emotionless, handing Izuna some sort of fluid medicine.

"T-thanks…" the Uchiha stuttered taking the glass from the puppet masters hands to his own lips. Not much of it touched his lips though; since most of it was spilled all over the table, which he was sitting at, because of his still bad nerves, created by the shock and horror Hidan's ritual composted of. Especially the part where he was almost stabbed to be a part of the ritual as Hidan wished.

Sasori studied him quietly, ready to step if something went wrong. Deidara however, didn't use his brain and just blabbered about the whole situation and whatever other thought coming to his mind. "Wow, you really panicked there, huh? Do you always freak out like that? Does Madara always come if you call like that? But then again, what kind of question is that… Of course he does! I mean he is your big brother you happens to love back! … Unless of course you've an ale Itachi-Sasuke relationship…! Do have so? Or is it ---?"

The blonde kept on blabbering the whole time until Izuna suddenly interrupted and voiced the earlier question/thought about his and Madara's relationship. "… Unless of course you got and Itachi-Sasuke relationship…?" he mumbled. "What's that? From the sound of it, it can't really be good…"

The two artists' stared at him in shock and wonder. "… You-you don't know what kind of relationship Itachi-sama and Sasuke-chan has…?"

"Izuna blinked. "Who's Sasuke?"


	10. Meet Sasuke

Chapter 10

_**Hey!^-^**_

_**I'm really REALLY sorry for the long wait!!!! Truly I am!!! I have been busy, in sorrow (you wont believe how much + I still…), lazy, uncreative, sick, tired… and so on, and so on… All in all: SORRY!!!!**_

_**THANKS for being patient!!!33 ;D I'll do my best (as always ;P ;)) in the next chapters (as well)!! And try to pull myself together and actually make them without months between!!... Promise!!**_

_**Bye! Yar ne! ;D**_

_**Knuzz MajselajseL^-^**_

* * *

The two artists' stared at him in shock and wonder. "… You-you don't know who Sasuke-chan is…?" Deidara asked.

Izuna shook his head. "No… Well, no…"

The blonde and redhead exchanged glances. "Nani?!" Deidara voiced, staring at him in shock. "Wait here for a sec. ITACHIIIIIII!!!!!!" he then yelled running out of the kitchen and to who-know's-where.

-------------------------------------------------Around an hour later------------------------------------------------------

"Izuna, meet my baby brother Sasuke." Itachi said rather lazily, squeezing his younger brother's shoulders. Izuna gave the spiky-haired boy the elevator look and raised an eyebrow. Before him stood a small and kinda fragile-looking young man with the so classic Uchiha-death-glare yet somehow curious look on his face. He looked rather short without probably being it, but Izuna just couldn't help but find him small, somehow innocent and uke-ish compared to his older brother. Briefly he wondered if he looked rather the same compared to his own brother. "He's gonna be here for a couple days." Itachi suddenly spoke, breaking Izuna from his thoughts.

"I see…" he breathed, before breaking the eye contact with the weasel and smiling "down" at his brother. "I'm Uchiha Izuna, Madara's younger brother. Nice to meet ya." _'A young Itachi? I bet it's gonna be a lot of fun having him here.' _

Sasuke glared misbelieving at the outstretched hand for a couple seconds, before grapping it and mumbling: "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet ya..." out of politeness. He then turned around and glared up at his brother. "I thought I'd told you to stop calling me that!" he hissed childishly.

Itachi blinked, pretending he didn't know what his brother was talking about. "Calling you what?"

"Baby brother!"

"And why shouldn't I do so? You are my baby brother after all."

"Because I'm not a child!"

Izuna blinked. _'What the…?'_

**Yeah, Izuna, lots ****and lots of fun… **

----------------------------------------------------A few days later---------------------------------------------------------

Just by the first look the two Uchiha's knew they would practically hate each other. And right they were. Their personalities just poked the other's annoyance to the surface. They found each other down right pathetic, rather bitchy, wrong view on life and annoying as hell!

* * *

"'Learn your anatomy', 'Man; know your body', 'The medicines wonder'..." Izuna read the books title out loud while pointing at them. "Hmm… What the hell am I exactly seeking?" he asked himself thoughtfully.

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Izuna, I got a job for you." Pein said bossily behind his leader desk. _

_Said man blinked. "Hn?" _

"_We have been told that you were a medical-nin __and a good one at that." _

"_Hn. What about it?"_

"_Right. Do us the… favour and join our medical team. Needed knowledge can be found in our underground library, if not; inform us."_

----------------------------------------------------Flashback end------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, yeah, that's all good Pein-san, but… what am I suppose to use it for if I don't know what I need…?"

"What are you doing down here?" a cold, demanding, yet familiar voice asked.

"Sasuke." Izuna said in acknowledge, but he didn't turn around to face him though. "What are you doing down here yourself? It's over 10 pm. shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Bullshit!..." the younger hissed in response and walked up to Izuna. He laughed scornfully as he read the title of the books, which he had violently taken from the older ones hands a few seconds ago. "How uke-ish can you get?" He snorted.

Izuna took the book back forcefully with a glare. "There's nothing pathetic in saving lives." With that he hissed, he turned on his heels and walked to who-knows-where.

"Pff… Whatever."

* * *

Itachi sighed quietly to himself. He had spent the last two hours just watching his sensei's baby brother lying "on" the kitchen table, mumbling annoyed to himself. The worst part was the fact that it was _his_ baby brother's fault. He really seemed to annoy the elder Uchiha to no end...

Finally he couldn't take any more of that bullshit the other was pulling and decided to take the matter in his own hands. "You look stressed..." he began.

"... I am..."

"Hn. Why?"

Izuna narrowed his eyes. "It's all... _his_ fault."

"Who?" the weasel pretended he didn't know.

"... Never mind. I'm just in a bad mood." Izuna lied as he remembered whose baby brother he was currently angry at. The one in the room beside him just had to be the older brother of that **ANNOYING **brat!

"... Hn. Want to take a walk with me?"

Izuna looked out the window, yes window. "It's raining..." he stated with a deadpan.

Itachi shrugged. "So? A walk is a walk."

"... I'm not exactly the type who loves to be soaking wet like _somebody_ else."

The other man shrugged again. "It helps on the mood sometimes... Are you in or not?" he asked, hearing his friend sigh in response.

"... Hn. Fine."

----------------------------------More or less an hour later – In the living room------------------------------------

"What were you thinking going out in the rain like that?! You're soaking wet!"

"I'm sorry, Nii..." Izuna apologized quietly.

Madara sighed, and then turned to Itachi. "Am talking to your both, you know!" His student frowned at him.

"I know... Sorry." His brother, who sat beside him on the floor, giggled at him. Itachi poked his forehead, which Sasuke answered with sticking out his tongue at him.

Izuna observed the scene in silence. They seemed to have a strong bond... Why was everyone claiming the opposite...? He looked up at his brother, who saw his confusion.

"What?"

"... Nothing, I guess."

"Hn?"

"... I'll tell you later." Izuna promised, whispering. He then touched his brother's lips with his own shortly.

"..." Madara grabbed him by the arms and turned him around in his seat, before attaching their lips properly. He then moved his left hand down Izuna's side teasingly and slipped it up under the shirt, caressing the skin softly. The uke purred in response and swung his arms around his seme's neck, pressing their bodies closer together.

**BUMP**

Both Itachi and Sasuke turned their attention from their conversation to the cause of the sound. There Madara was; lying on top of his brother and kissing his lips hungrily as the uke caressed his hair.

Sasuke blushed at the scene. The same did his brother, just not as much. "We better leave." He told him. "It's your bedtime anyway."

Sasuke nodded and stood up to follow his brother out of the room. He took one last glance at the couple on the floor. They looked happy; he concluded out form the expression on the uke's face.

He then frowned and gritted his teeth' angrily, and glared daggers at them as he left the room. 

-----------------------------------------Later – In the Akatsuki leaders room------------------------------------------

"What happened today?" Madara asked when they sat on the edge of their shared bed and ready for the night.

"Hmm?"

"What happened?" he repeated.

"... Who said anything special happened?"

"You normally don't act like this." Madara stated flatly. "What happened?"

"'Like this...?'" Izuna asked confused.

"... Weren't you going to explain me what that face in the living room was about?"

"... In the...? Oh! Right... Erm... I was just wondering why everyone say that Itachi and Sasuke got a problem with each other. I don't get... 'Cause they seemed to enjoy each other's company."

"... It's complicated."

"Why?"

"It's a long story..."

"Why?"

"Ask Itachi, he'll answer every question. With details." Madara added, sensing Izuna was about to protest and breathe another 'Why?'. "Is there anything else?"

"Hmm?"

"... Anything else you wish to talk about?"

"Hmm... No, I don't think so." Izuna smiled. "I'm all good."

"... You sure? No one is bothering you? **Right?!!!**" He growled angrily at the thought of someone hurting his brother.

Izuna shook his head. "No. No one is, Nii." he smiled reassuringly, squeezing his brother's hand. Madara smiled back, even though he weren't convinced.

"All right, but, if I discover that you have been hiding the truth for me, you'll be in big trouble young man!"

"Hn." Izuna smiled and then yawned. "Can we go to bed? I'm tired… and want to cuddle." He added with a grin.

Madara smirked amused. "Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow…" Madara whined for the fifth time that night. This time it was loud enough to wake his brother. Said person snapped his eyes open.

"Ow…?"

"… It's nothing. I just made a bad movement, no need to worry. Go back to sleep." The Akatsuki leader ordered softly, turning onto his side. Pain suddenly washed in over him and he bit back a painful hiss, clutching his side.

"… Hai." His brother decided to let it go, but he stroked his brother on the neck and down between the shoulder blades, an earlier heard cry resounded. Yes, resounded. Just earlier that day, had his brother let out pained sounds whenever touched on certain places. For example on the back like now… Izuna narrowed his eyes at his brother, silently telling him to speak.

"… Izu, it's nothing."

"…"

"…"

"…" Madara hissed again and frowned when his brother gasped in horror after touching an especially sore spot. "Ani… Nii-sama… Y-you're bleeding!" Izuna felt himself quiver as he looked his hand over; it was lubricated in the all too familiar red liquid. "You're hurt!"


	11. An excellent medicine

"Good. Now sit still."

"… And when exactly did you learn to control a ---" Madara read the title of a machine on the kitchen-table which was at the moment clenching around his left bicep. "blood pressure gauge?"

"The other day." Izuna smiled.

"… Hn. And for what reason are we testing my blood again?"

"Not your blood, Aniki, but your… blood pressure..."

"See… There is something with blood in the test." Madara mocked cockily.

"… Hn." The frown changed to an amused smirk when his brother suffocated a tiny shriek at the feeling of the machine clenching his arm shortly.

"What the --?!" he hissed, glaring at the innocent machine.

"Don't blame it, Aniki… It is just doing it's job. Aren't you? Who's a good little machine, huh? Are you a good little machine?" Izuna asked it in a playful and praising manner as if it where an animal, while petting it. Madara raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"… What have you been eating?"

"Nothing, Aniki… I'm just having a positive day."

"… A positive day… When I'm in pain…?"

"No, no! _**Never!**_ I'm just glad you're home again! And safe! … At some point…"

"…"

"Come on now… Don't be like that! Please?"

"…"

"… Ah! I know what will help on your mood." Izuna smiled. Madara gave him a lazy and disbelieving look. He weren't mad at him or anything, no, he just happened to be in a sore mood with unknown reason. "Don't you want to have sex?" Madara peeked to attention.

"Sex?"

"Mm-hm."

"… What about the people in the hideout?"

"Never mind them! … But let's keep the noises at a low rate, ne?"

"… Again: What have you been eating?"

----------------------------------------Two minutes later – in their bedroom-----------------------------------------

"Aniki…" Izuna whined as his brother almost crushed him in his eagerness. He squeezed his eyes shot. "A-Aniki, you're –" He tried to say, but the weight was too great a pain. "… Ngh…!"

Luckily, Madara realized the problem when seeing his brother grimace in a painful manner and complain about his moves. He lifted himself of off his brother who gasped in relief when freed. Madara frowned. "I'm sorry, Izu… I guess I got a little too eager there…" Izuna glanced up at him and nodded. "… If I'm too rough then…" Izuna shook his head and folded his arms around Madara's neck and pulled him down on top of him again in the process. Madara looked confused at him.

"No, no…" Izuna shook his head and then smiled. "A little pain has never stopped us before, so why stop now?" Before he got the chance to say more, Madara crashed their lips together. He kissed him tenderly a few times, before licking his lips hungrily, quietly saying: Let me in. Izuna gladly accepted and moaned at the feeling of being dominated once again.

"Mmm… Aniki…" Madara smirked into the kiss and slowly moved his right hand down Izuna's shirt covered chest to the edge of his pants. He then in a fast move removed the shirt and saw his brother's beautiful and smooth build chest once again. He licked his lips at the sight before attacking the younger's neck, finding just the right spots as always. Izuna squirmed and exposed his neck more, moaning in the process. "Hahh… Aniki…"

"Mm…" Izuna's hands found their way to the older Uchiha's hair as he kissed down his exposed and sensitive chest. He then stopped at the edge of the pants again and looked his brother in the eyes as he snapped the pants open. Izuna couldn't help but close his eyes and blush as Madara slowly removed his pants and left him in nothing but underwear. He then decided it was unfair he was the only one "naked" and jumped up in bed before kissing Madara's shoulder. "Take of your shirt…" he ordered, sound muffled by the skin. Madara did as told and not a second later his brother clashed their warm skin together, both moaning at the feeling.

"Ahh! Aniki…" Izuna put some distance between them again, and then kissed his brother's lips. Madara answered avidly and pushed his brother slowly down on the bed beneath him.

"Aniki… Your, your pants…" the younger panted, pointing at said item. Madara quickly removed them and carelessly threw them down on the floor. He didn't care about them at the moment; the only thing that mattered was his brother.

"Let's get these off… Shall we?" Madara said more or less to himself as he removed his brother's underwear and letting his hard on out of its prison.

"Uhh…" Izuna whined and closed his eyes when fully exposed. Madara smirked amused and stroke Izuna's manhood a few times, making said man moan him the in face.

"… Ngh… Aniki… D-don't! I'm… I'm…!"

"Shhh…" Madara hushed, kissing his lips. He then sat up again and removed his own boxers. Izuna blushed but didn't take his eyes of his brother. He then leaned forward and kissed his brother on the piece of the flesh called abdomen. Madara moaned but decided it weren't how they should play at the moment and then pulled his brother of off him, and pushed him once again down on the bed before attacking his lips in a lustful kiss.

Izuna moaned and grabbed his brother's shoulders, as Madara moved his hands down his sides and took a hold on his hips. He was ready to push himself in when his brother suddenly stopped him. "W-wait! Preparation!!" Madara frowned. How could forget _that_…?

"Right… Here." he said, pushing three fingers to his brother's soft lips. Izuna opened up his mouth and slowly took his tongue into action. Madara suppressed a moan at the feeling and decided they were wet enough. He then pulled them out and placed them outside of the younger's entrance, lifting the hips again. "Relax…" Madara whispered when seeing Izuna squeeze his eyes shot and tensing at the soon pain. The younger gave and short nod and tried to relax. Madara took it as a sign to continue and pushed in the first finger. Izuna tensed but didn't let out any sound. Madara then continued entering the digits and to his relief; his brother took the pain with calmness.

Izuna panted in both pain and pleasure as his brother moved the digits around inside of him. As always it didn't take long to find what he was searching and the younger let out an arousing moan at the sudden overwhelming pleasure. Madara moaned too and pushed against the spot again, desperately wanting to hear more. Izuna moaned again and grabbed the sheets. Madara looked down at him with dull eyes.

"Are you ready, Otouto?"

"Mm-hm…"

"Okay, here I go…" Madara kissed his brother's forehead and then slowly pushed into him. Izuna shrieked at the pain and then panted and wheezed as his brother filled him like many times before. Madara moaned loudly at the warm, tight overwhelming feeling. God, his brother just felt so gooood…!

He waited a few minutes or so, and then looked down at his brother for permission to move. Izuna slowly relaxed and glanced up him with deep black eyes. He then touched his brother's left chin with the back at the hand, smiling tiredly up at him. Madara kissed his lips and muttered:

"Can I move?" Izuna considered it for a sec before nodding. "Good, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to hold back much longer…" Izuna raised an amused eyebrow, but then gasped as his brother suddenly trusted.

"A-Aniki…!"

"Mm… Spread your legs more, Izu…" Madara ordered softly, having a hard time moving in the small given space.

"R-right…" Izuna did as told and received a trust in reward. "A-Aniki…!" he frowned. "Stop surprising me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Madara chuckled. "Do I have the permission to move, oh great one?" he joked playfully. Izuna scowled but nodded. Madara then grabbed the uke's legs and started moving for real.

"H-hahhh… Ahh! A-Aniki!!"

"Mmm…?"

"D-don't…! More!" Izuna pleaded, kissing his brother shortly on the lips. "I need you… d-deeper!!" Madara smirked, kissing him as well.

"I didn't quite hear you, Izu… What was that?" The younger whined at his brother lie and hit him on the back with a fits.

"Y-you heard me! Ahh…!"

"No… But was it this you w-wanted?" Madara asked panting, giving a hard trust and pushed himself in completely.

"Y-yes! Oh Kami…! Yeees!" Izuna screamed in obvious pleasure as he felt whole yet again. Madara smirked.

"Anything else I can do you, Angel?" he breathed against the younger's lips. "Maybe… Harder? Faster? Hmm?"

"Oooh yes! Please, Aniki, please…!!" Madara smirked yet again.

"Anything for my, Angel…" Izuna moaned at the nickname and then became louder as his brother grabbed his hips and swayed them to meet his needy trust, speed increasing. He then suddenly threw his head back and shrieked in pleasure as he felt waves of indescribable pleasure wash in over him, filling his whole body with an unnatural warmness. His brother had hit the spot just the right way! "Ahh! Again…" he pleaded and moaned as his want was answered. "A-Aniki…! Mm…"

Madara panted in pleasure, completely out of air and mind clouded with lust. God! His brother droved him mad with those lustful and needy sounds. Just the way he moaned for him…! Oh kami…! "I-Izuna…" he panted and grabbed his brother's hand in the process. His baby brother whined and – their hands completely in response.

"A-Aniki… I'm… I'm going to…! I can't ---" Madara hushed his with a deep kiss and then licked his lips.

"H-hold out for me, Izu… Just for a s-sec…!" he pleaded as he felt the tightening in his stomach increase.

"B-but, Aniki --!" Izuna squeezed his eyes shot as he fought to keep the upcoming pleasure in place. "I-I'm not sure I can ---"

Madara groaned as he realized how close he was, deciding he might as well let his brother release. "T-then come for me…" he purred in his brother's ear, touching his abdomen. Given permission Izuna let go and threw his head back as he shrieked his brother's name, releasing onto their stomachs.

Madara trusted a few more times before climaxing as well, moaning loudly. Izuna groaned at the feeling of his brother filling him and whined as he collapsed completely exhausted on top of him. Panting harshly, he hugged his brother's neck and combed a hand comfortably in the long spiky hair.

"Mmm… Izuna…" Madara mumbled with an ecstasy smile on his face, falling asleep on his brother's chest. Izuna didn't stop playing with his hair though and waited earlier twenty minutes before deciding he was bored enough to push his brother off of him. "Aniki…" he tried, moving on his legs. "You need to move…"

"… Mm… mn…" Madara mumbled and moved to an extremely uncomfortable position for Izuna.

"Uah! Aniki…! Get up! You're _crushing_ me…!!"

--------------------------------------------------------The kitchen-----------------------------------------------------------

Izuna stopped confused in his tracks when sensing other people in the kitchen. "What are you all doing in here/up?" he asked the four of them. "It's in the middle of the night…"

Hidan took his attention of Deidara for a moment to look at the Uchiha instead. "Well, for the fucking first: you and your brother weren't exactly quiet." Izuna blushed. "And second: Blondie here and his boyfriend of a bastard had a fight which woke us all up ten damn minutes later.

"Sadly it didn't end up with sex like every other fight…" Konan added with small pout, but then went back to stroking Deidara's back soothingly. Izuna frowned in slight confusion.

"… Does that mean…?"

"That it's… over…?" Deidara finished for him, sobbing softly. "… Y-yes… it is…"

Izuna stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, his mind not accepting it at all. "G-give me a sec! I just need to put over some food." The four of them watched the Uchiha in silence as he ran around in a ridiculous high tempo and panicking manner. When the last of the preparations were done, he sat down again with an exhausted but calm aura around him. "… Okay… What happened?"

"Well…" Deidara shifted uncomfortably, hands in his lap. "… Danna has always been an asshole, un…" Everyone except for him and Izuna nodded in agreement. "… He has always been cold, ignorant, sadist, selfish, … some would say cold and heartless…" At this Konan and Hidan looked pointedly elsewhere. "… Un… And this time it was just enough, un! I have had too much of his bullshit!" he hissed.

"But… if he was all that; how come you where together?" Izuna asked him confused.

"Well, un…" Deidara licked his bottom lip as he thought about it and then parted them softly. "Because… it was all worth it when he weren't negative, un." Izuna blinked.

"Not negative, huh…?"

"Un! He was all protective, loving, sweet, wanting and, and the best when he told me those three words, yeah!" Deidara explained and suddenly became all cheerful and smiled brightly. "… That's why…" The smile fell just as quickly as it had come. "That's why I'll miss him, un…"

"I see… Let's not hope you end up regretting…"

"Yeah… But it's the best, un."

"… Hn…"

"Izuna." Itachi suddenly spoke. Named man faced his friend.

"Hn?"

"Is that your rice running over the side of the rice cooker?" he asked, while pointing at said machine. Izuna shrieked in panic and then ran to it and tried to stop it before it ended up in a complete disaster.

-------------------------------------------Back in the Akatsuki leaders room-------------------------------------------

"Aniki…" Izuna shook his brother's shoulder in attempt to wake him. He stirred and mumbled incoherently. "Aniki… Wake up."

"Mm…?"

"It's dinner time. It's your fave!" Izuna smiled and it widened as Madara reacted by opening his eyes and sat up in bed. "That you couldn't resist, huh?" he chuckled. Madara gave a tired smile in response. He never was a morning person and the wounds only added more tiredness to his already exhausted body…

Izuna saw his brother's tiredness and smiled as he got an idea. "Want me to feat you?" A weak nod and smile was the answer as his brother leaned back against the pillow and opened his mouth. The younger suddenly giggled did as he fed his brother the sushi.

"Hmm?"

"It's just that…" Izuna giggled again. "Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Hmm?"

"A likely situation from the past."

"Hn?"

---------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Grrr… That Senju! When I get my hands on him…!" Madara growled, lying in his bed feeling sore, which was his __enemy's fault. Hashirama had in anger tied him up with one of his many wood techniques. He may have had a good reason, and Madara may have been unfair, but that peace dream of his was ridiculous!_

"_Relax bro." Izuna ordered calmly, walking into the room. _

"_I will not! Just look what he did to me!" _

"_I know exactly how much damage he caused you. I was the one taking care of it, after all." The younger brother said remembering Madara's now bounded up body. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, shoulders and both forearms. As far as he remembered; some were covering parts of his legs a well. "You need to relax! You're no good in that state. Plus, Hashirama-san's dreams are not something to make fun of…"Madara growled at him. _

"_Whose site are you on? And what's that?" he asked indicating to the bowl in Izuna's hands. _

"_This?" Izuna asked, earning a nod in return. "Hm, I got you some soup! We can't have you suffer more than you're already doing, now can we, Nii-chan?" he joked, talking to his brother like he was a little kid, making him hmph. _

"_No need to talk to me like I'm some kind of kid!"_

"_Heh… Sorry, sorry! Well here." Izuna said, walking towards him and placing the food on the bed in front of the older Uchiha. _

"_I can eat at the table—" Madara began, but __Izuna scowled at him. _

"_No! You have to rest! And you should stay in bed tomorrow as well." He then took the spoon, dipped it in the soup and pulled it to Madara's lips. "It's nice and hot. Should I blow on it for you? Nah… just kidding."_

"_Would you…? Blow on it?" Madara asked, shocking Izuna. _

"_Huh? I thought you didn't like been treated like a kid!"_

"_It's nice to be spoiled, once in a while." the oldest Uchiha stated calmly. _

"_Oh… A-all right!" Izuna said feeling embarrassed. He then took the spoon with the hot liquid to his lips to blow on it. 'Okay… Here goes!' "Now say… ahhhh." He playfully instructed while bringing the spoon to his brother's lips. Madara gladly accepted and opened up his mouth. Swallowing and tasting on it for a minute, he declared it for once was delicious._

"_Mm… Yummy!__ Good job, otouto." He grimaced and praised playfully. _

"_Heh, heh…" Izuna smiled proudly at the praise and then b__rought another soup filled spoon to his brother's lips. _

----------------------------------------------------End of flashback---------------------------------------------------------

"Remember?"

"Hn." Madara smiled, and received another piece of the sushi in the process.

As soon the food was devoured, Izuna took the plates and accessories to the kitchen, and told his brother to rest some more. And for once; Madara listened. When the younger brother returned, he had disappeared into dream world.

Izuna watched him quietly. He always loved to do so; his brother looked to damn pure and innocent as well peaceful when sleeping. Yet… The wounds were indeed an unacceptable problem which shouldn't have happened in the first place. … He would have to keep it from happening again at all cost! No matter what his brother might think of the idea…

* * *

**Hey!^-^ **

**I hope the lemon turned out okay?? It was more or less my first time writing such… x) They will be more of it later! ;) **

**Anyways… Thanks once again for reading!!33 ;D**

**Knuzz MajselajseL^-^**


	12. The Bet

**So… Here it is! **_**Finally**_**! ;D**

**I am so, so, so, so, SO motherfucking sorry for the looooooong wait! Please try to forgive meeeeeeee! *lies on my knees* Please…? **

**I swear I'll try to pull myself together and write on it more often! I've just… yeah… bad excuses… yatta, yatta… Just… **_**SORRY**_**!**

**Please enjoy! ;3**

"Please, Aniki, please!" Izuna begged while being dragged around the hideout by Madara, clinging desperately to his leg. "Please?"

"I already told ya, Izuna, the answer is no!" Madara hissed, tired of repeating himself.

"Please! Please take me with you!"

"No."

The members of the organization raised a questionly eyebrow at the brothers' weird behavior.

"Um… Madara."

"What?" said man snapped at Pein as he was close to losing his temper for good.

"Why are Izuna clinging to your leg while whining and pleading you about something…?" Izuna sent the so called Akatsuki leader a death glare. How dared he call him a whiner! Pein ignored it, just like with every other uke.

"The big baby -" Izuna stuck out his tongue at his at-the-moment-annoying big brother. He would've sent him a death glare as well, if it wasn't because they were siblings. And lovers, but that's another story. "– want to join me on missions, because he's afraid of being alone."

"No, not true!" the youngest Uchiha protested. Well the first part was true… and the thing about being afraid, but not of said reason…!

"Then what?" the older Uchiha asked annoyed. Izuna mumbled something inaudible. "What?"

"… **I **_**DON'T**_** want to lose you**!" Madara blinked, unsure of what to say. The remaining members of Akatsuki stayed silent as well.

"… Why?" he finally got out, stopping the awkward silence. "Why would anything like that happen?"

"… I don't… I don't know! I'm just scared of the fought of losing you, okay?" Izuna screamed again, startling everyone, even himself. "I don't want the worst nightmare to come true…"

"… It won't happen. So take it easy!" Madara hissed, unsure of how to react. He knew all that, but he still had to go. No matter what! And he sure as hell weren't going to take the risk and lose his brother again. Never! If anyone were to die, it was himself! "… Nothing can happen, I'm immortal, remember?" he whispered, knowing Izuna was hurting.

"… But something could still go wrong…!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Like what?" Madara asked skeptically.

"I-I… I don't know! But I'm sure as hell not gonna take the chance!"

"… You're _not_ going." Madara growled for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Why not?" Izuna whined. "I'm immortal as well, aren't I?"

"That doesn't change anything!"

"Oh really?" Izuna asked sarcastically. "How come?"

"Because I say so. And that's final!"

With that said, Madara was out of the room. Izuna let out a frustrated sound.

"You're impossible!" he screamed after his brother from the floor, which he hadn't moved from under the quarrel. Furious, he stormed out the room, leaving a speechless group of friends behind.

-Later in the Uchiha brothers room-

"You think you won, don't you?" Izuna asked, startling a packing Madara by suddenly appearing behind his back. His brother sighed.

"We already discussed this, Izuna."

"No, we're discussing it. It isn't over yet!" Madara sighed again. By all the baby brothers in the world, why did he have to have the most stubborn?

"Izu, get tired already. I'm not changing my mind, so calm down." he ordered softly, continuing with the packing.

"No, I won't, Aniki. I'm not letting you go alone!" Madara sighed for the third time that day.

"Izu…"

"No."

"Izu…"

"No.

"Izu…"

"No. And that's final! I'll get my will no matter what!"

"No, matter what, huh?"

"No, matter what." A wicked smile spread on the youngest Uchiha's lips. He knew just how to drive Madara crazy enough to get his will. _'Oh yes, this will be fun!' _he mentally chuckled. "And I'll start right now!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I would like to see that." Madara laughed scornfully, but unpleasantly for him, it didn't seem to work on his brother who remained calm.

"All right. I promise you; you won't be disappointed." Izuna smiled, before surprising his brother by jumping him and hugging him from behind.

"Izu… What are you doing?" the "attacked" Uchiha asked confused, questioning his brother's sanity. Just how would hugging him make him change his mind?

"Clinging to you."

"I can feel that, but why?"

"You'll see."

"All right, if you say so..." Madara shrugged. He was skeptical about his brother's plan, but hey, he liked the affection.

-Some hours later-

"_Izuna_…" Madara snarled, annoyed about the fact that he hadn't had one, _just_ one moment for himself. "Let go of me, _now_!"

"No."

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go."

"No."

"I said… _LET GO!_" Madara snapped, through gritted teeth's'. Izuna shrieked, squealed and then ran out the door. After all: don't mess with an angry Madara unless you're suicidal.

It was time for the next step anyways…

-Some days later-

Izuna sat alone in the living room, scowling in annoyance. Why didn't anything work? What went wrong? How come? What should he do? … Give up? Never! No way in fucking hell! He was going to win no matter what! … But how…? What options were left? What would work? What had he forgotten…? What had he forgotten?

"What am I not doing right…?" he sighed, deciding on just watching television instead of using his brain cells on what felt impossible at the moment. He spent the next 10 minutes on zapping lazily through one boring program after another, but then he suddenly found something interesting, stopping right in his tracks. His eyes widened in realization and a smirk spread on his pale face.

Of course! There it was! The solution! _That_ would guaranty him victory.

-Next day-

**SLA****M**

Pein, Konan and the three semes' as well, looked up at the sound of the office door smacking closed. All eyes fell on their leader who seemed stressed and panicked.

"… Madara…? What's wrong?" Konan asked him confused. The Uchiha looked warily to each side, before focusing on the kunoichi and sighing.

"… Izuna's all over me…"

Konan quickly covered her boyfriend's ears with her hands, keeping him from discovering the truth about the Uchiha brothers' relationship. Silence then filled the room with them all looking weirdly at their leader.

"… And the problem in that is…?" Sasori asked, voicing the group's question. Madara sighed again and Konan frowned at it.

"What did he do?"

"…..…"

-Flashback-

_Madara hummed peacefully to himself as he shampooed his hair and enjoyed the warm water that was currently running down his back. _

"_Hmm…" _

"_**Hey, Aniki!**__**!" **__a loud familiar voice sounded._

_The Akatsuki leader screamed, yes screamed, and jumped right into the wall behind him in mocked surprise. _

"_H-Hey, Izuna… What are you doing in here?" Izuna gave a sweet smile._

"_Just thought I would join my brother and take a bathe as well." Madara eyed him warily. He knew that smile of his meant trouble. _

"_Ah-hah…"_

_The smile turned innocent. _

"_Want me to wash your hair for you?" _

"…_. Sure." Izuna smiled pleased, and then grabbed the shampoo bottle, covering his hands with its contents. Madara twitched at the first touch, but relaxed nonetheless at the pleasing feeling of his brother's hands massaging his thick hair, as well scalp. "Mm…" he sighed contently. Izuna giggled._

"_You like that, Aniki?"_

"_Mm…" _

"_How about this?" _

_The massaging hands moved to his neck. _

"_Mm…" _

"_How about…"The hands moved downwards – to his _crouch_. _

"_Mm…! Ah! I-Izuna! G-get your hands off!" Madara ordered in a panicking voice._

_Izuna snickered, but did as told anyways; he placed them around his brother's waist, enjoying the feeling of the strong _muscles_ flexing underneath his palms. He then glanced down at Madara's upstanding manhood, smiling wickedly pleased at the sight. _

"_Oh, look at that, Aniki; you got some of a problem you need to solve." Madara twitched. _

"…_. I _don't_ need your help for _that_. I'm perfectly _capable _of taking care of it _myself_." Izuna pouted dissatisfied, but had no intention of giving up nonetheless._

"_I bet it would be more fun for _both_ of us, if _I_ took care of it for you." Madara gave him a flat look, but he just looked back up with a cocky, yet innocent smile. "So what do you say?"_

"_No…" _

"_B-but, Aniki…! There's so many different opportunities'. It would be some of a waste to just let you jack of normally, when we can have so much fun! Together. Both. At the same time." Madara rolled his eyes. _

"_No." _

"_B-but… think about all the fun we'll have!" _

"_No." _

"_B-but… but…!"_

"_No."_

"_B-but…!"Izuna pouted, but scowled deeply when receiving no reaction, and then grabbed a hold on his brother's manhood yet again. Madara twitched annoyed at the action, but was able to keep mixed feelings and sounds under control. Well, that was __**until**__ Izuna started a pumping motion, freaking him out. _

"… _Uargh! Izuna! Don't! I told you; now is not the time! __**… Izuna…!**__" _

_**SLAM **_

_Madara had left the building. Izuna pouted annoyed, and then narrowed his eyes dangerously, plotting his next move. _

'_You haven't won yet, big brother… Just you wait.' _

-Flashback end-

"It sure is hard when your uke is all over you." Kisame grinned. Madara glared at him.

"_Yes_. It sure is fun when it's necessary to resist all the fun you could have gotten." he "agreed" in a mocking voice.

"Huh?" the shark asked dumfounded. Madara sighed before repeating Izuna words from this morning:

"_If I can make you fuck me just once in these next 24 hours, even though you are to resist me as much as possible, you'll let me join you on missions." _

Everyone in the room, the ones hearing, sweat dropped.

"I see…" Kisame then finally got out. "What do _you_ get out of it? I mean; if he doesn't succeed. Which of course he _won't_!" the shark added when realizing his boss was glaring daggers at him. 

"… _Then I'm ALL yours next week. Literally. You can do with me whatever, whenever and wherever you like. You'll be my boss, I'll do anything you ask me to." _Madara repeated his brother's words yet again.

"… Hmm… So it's a pain in the ass until it's over, huh?"

"Hn..." Madara took on a thoughtful expression. "… I'd better go check on him. He did seem pretty depressed earlier…"

-A few hours later-

Izuna lied sulking on their shared bed when Madara finally found him.

"Still upset that you didn't succeed?" he asked. Izuna didn't answer and just pouted more in the process. His brother sighed. "… I'm not rejecting your wish for fun, you know…" Izuna glanced at him.

"I know, Aniki. … Still…"

"Come on, don't be like that. Smile to me!" Madara sat down beside him on the bed and then squeezed his brother's side shortly who squealed in surprised pleasure. Izuna blushed furiously as Madara laughed at him heartily. Madara then lied down beside him in an almost spooning position. "… You know I love you, right?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling. Izuna turned around, not believing his own ears.

"Of course I do! I've never doubted it! Not a fucking second!" Madara looked at him and smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Izuna blinked as Madara leaned in over him.

"… Aniki…?"

"Come… Give me some sugar." Izuna frowned as his brother kissed him. Even with this bet going on between them, he still…? Was sex related things really the only thing his brother ever thought about?

-Later - With Izuna-

"Mission failed, huh kiddo?" Kisame asked, noticing Izuna's long face when walking into the living room and joining the semes', Madara being an exception.

"Mm-hm…" the Uchiha sighed. "… That damn bastard is the most stubborn person who has ever existed… it's almost impossible to convince him to do anything else than his head desire…!" The three other laughed. "What?" Izuna growled, not finding it funny.

"You Uchihas just always talk big about how great and stubborn you are with always fighting for what you want no matter what that is." Kakuzu snorted mockingly. Izuna paled for a slight second, but then scowled deep and low.

"I never said I had given up, I'm just out of ideas… that' all!" he protested, glaring at the banker. Said man rolled his eyes.

"Right…" he grunted.

"Hn. Besides… Aniki is hard to control and from time to time, it's actually impossible to change his mind." Izuna claimed, protecting his pride. "However… had I been in one of your ukes' place it wouldn't be a problem to get my will."

"What was that, brat?" Sasori growled. No one called him easy! Not even his ex-boyfriend!

"That Aniki is an abnormal hard seme to control, but even though, I have still succeed a few times. Therefore; if it was you I should convince, it would be easy." Izuna explained simply, smirking. "I mean… I'm already used to working hard to get what I want."

"Why you little -!" the red-headed puppet-master growled, standing up to attack, but unluckily for him; he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." the shark ordered firm but softly. The man in his grasp growled. "What kiddo just said doesn't matter anyway. He proved that the "fact" that the uke being in control aren't true." Izuna scowled. Kisame grinned at him. "Seems like Madara-sama _won_ that game, huh kiddo?" The Uchiha glared, **hard**, at the shark, before turning on his heels with clear determination.

"I'll show you bastards! I'll bend Aniki so much that he'll have no choice than give in! He may be the most stubborn Uchiha ever, but he's still fucking sex-obsessed! I'll prove you bastards _**wrong**_!" He stumped angrily out of the room.

"…."

-In the oldest Uchiha brothers' room-

Madara was sitting on their shared bed reading a book when found.

"Aniki." Izuna began, making said man look up at him with lazy eyes. "I gotta admit that I was ready to give up…"

"Oh?" _'Thank Kami…'_

"But then I decided on the opposite, and remembered the fact that it's an awful long time since we had sex, inst it?" Madara frowned as he realized the truth about their sex-life; it surely wasn't like back then… Some days they barely had time to just touch each other…! Oh, the _horror_…!

"Hn." he agreed. "But last time I checked, it's your fault."

"_My fault_?" Izuna snapped.

"Hn. You're the one refusing sex unless we're alone in the hideout. I'm in the mood all the time."

'_You don't say…' _"… Hn."

"… Hn."

"But… we can do something about that, can't we?" Izuna then asked, grinning cockily. Madara blinked, slightly suspicious.

"Hn?"

"Mm." the younger Uchiha smirked. Before Madara had a chance to response in any way; Izuna's lips were on his.

"Mmm-mh?"

"Why don't we play a little?" Izuna asked seducingly as he broke the contact, stroking his brother's cheek with his thumb and looking him right in the eyes. He then moved down to his ear and whispered: "I'm horny. You can help me, can't you, Nii?" Madara bit his lip, debating, but then shook his head.

"… No…"

"Please, Nii…?" Izuna pleaded again, this time with an extremely uke-ish face and a wobbling under lip. Madara "backed" away, twitching at the thought of losing by giving in to his brother's wish.

"…"

"Please?"

"… No…

"Pleaaase?"

"… _No_, it's not gonna happen!"

"Demo…!"

"I said _no_, Izuna!"

"But –"

"A no is a _no_!" Izuna glared at him with a dissatisfied look. "… Glaring at me won't change my mind, young man."

"….…"

"….…" Izuna frowned, and changed his voice into something a bit more… _innocent_.

"… Doste?" Madara frowned. He knew that trick all too well…

"… Don't give me that crap. You know why."

"… That doesn't mean we can't have fun, does it…?" the younger asked, with pleading yet expecting eyes. Madara looked down at him.

"No… Of course not, but the fact that I would have to give into your wish stops me…"

"And the problem in that is?" Madara scowled at him.

"I said 'no', Izuna…" Izuna growled and crossed his arms over the chest with a stubborn pout.

"… I thought you would say that…"

"…?"

"That's why you give me no other choice…" Madara inclined his head with a confused look in his deep black eyes. His eyes then widened as Izuna, out of nowhere, pulled out a robe.

"Wha –? _Huh?_" he yelped confused when suddenly being pushed roughly down on the bed with one of his arms pressed up against one of the bed poles and tied to it, with the other arm following right after on the opposite pole. "What the hell, Izuna?" he yelled, panicking slightly. He frowned, as Izuna calmly put a hand on his chest, looking down at him with a serious expression on his glorious face. "….…"

Izuna then grasped his brother's jaw with a hand and forced him to look back up at him. Madara changed his frown into nothing but a monotone and tired expression. Izuna growled annoyed at the action.

"If you're not going to give me what I want _peacefully_, then I'll just have to _force_ you!" Madara's expression didn't change, though did something in those eyes of his say 'I'm waiting'.

Izuna snorted annoyed, and then leaned in and bit his brother on the neck, who gasped surprised in response. Izuna smirked cheerfully, and then bit a few more times, causing pain and blood in the process.

Madara growled in a warning manner, but had to fight to suppress a groan, which ended up finding its escape as soon Izuna began licking up the mess he had created with a few suck and kiss as well in between.

"… Nm…" Izuna sat up and looked surprised at him. He then giggled and tickled him under the chin with his fingertips, mockingly.

"You like that, Aniki? Hmm?"

"….." Madara glared up at him, **hard**, but stayed quiet nonetheless. Izuna frowned, but quickly shook it off. He then started moving his elegant fingers slow and teasingly down Madara's throat and further down underneath the shirt to of the collarbones, stroking it softly. Madara shifted restlessly.

"… Mm… Ng…" Izuna smirked and mirrored the older Uchiha's action (shifting) shortly on said man's lap. He then licked his lips and slowly opened Madara's shirt, one button after another, all the way down till he came to the strong hips. "Izuna…! Don't you -!" Madara warned. The younger sent him a curious look.

"Why not, Aniki? It's not like I've never touched you before." Madara was about to answer, but got interrupted. "But if you insist… I guess I'll just have to continue underneath the waistband." Madara gaped at him.

"Wha -? No! No! Izunaaaa!" The younger Uchiha laughed, and not a second later was one of his hands clutching at his brother's crotch, stroking it repeatedly. Madara threw his head back, panting loudly.

"H-hah… Nnnnh… S-stop! Izuna! S-stop! … D-dammit, brat! Stooop…! _Stop_!" Izuna, who had smirked big time the whole way through, gave him a challenging smile.

"_Make_ me."

"… Oh, I _will_. Just you _wait_…!" Madara growled deep in his throat with just as challenging eyes. Izuna raised a mocking eyebrow, and then started a new pumping rhythm; slow and merciless strokes (instead of the fast ones he had been going at).

"Knock it ooof!" Madara groaned through gritted teeth.

Izuna's pink cute tongue then _slowly_, ever so slowly, found its way outside the hot cavern it belonged, only to reach out and teasingly tap the tip of the older male's cock. Madara groaned _deep_ in his throat, his body squirming at the indescribable pleasure running through it.

Kami… How long had it been since he last had been blessed with the wonderful feeling of his brother's warm and wet muscle connecting with his own hard piece of manly pride?

He gasped again.

… Far too long it seemed. He wanted, no, needed more. He needed to feel the special waves of pleasure running through his body at surprising and yet unexpected moments, filling his body with bliss.

And then the unforgivable happened.

Izuna stopped right in his tracks, right in the middle of the _good_ part. Madara's body began shaking because of the anger yet again.

"Let me go! Let me go! Izuna! You're dead brat! Dead! Do you hear me? _Dead_!"

"…." Izuna eyed him with wariness, but then smirked; "I got a surprise for you, Aniki." With that said; he stood up with a casual aura, and left the room, leaving a screaming and furious out-of-his-mind brother behind.

"**Get me out of this! Get me out! **_**Izuna**_**!" **

Izuna ignored his yelps, and slowly started undressing in a corner of the room, which was purposely out of his brother's view. His plan was not to be naked and all, but close enough to drive his brother crazy with curious and needy lust.

He quickly undressed and slipped into his seducing self, meanwhile dreaming lustfully about their soon to be naked and sweaty bodies moving against each other, _and,_ the satisfaction he would feel afterwards when the bet was over and he had _won_.

Madara would in less than a few seconds be all lost about reality.

He smirked at the thought and then walked to the light control, dimming the light just enough for the right seducing mood. He then threw himself at Madara, sitting down safely on his crotch.

"I'm back! Missed me?" he taunted, smiling sweetly as he leaned in and licked the older male's lips. Madara's first reaction was too monotone and controlled for Izuna's taste, but the older Uchiha's eyes quickly snapped wide open when realizing just _what_ his brother was dressed in.

It was a kimono, the lose kind. It was black with red bonds and the organizations pattern on it. It was hanging loosely on his shoulders, showing of his white, flawless skin sexually.

Madara tried to reach out a hand to the soft looking fabric, but something stopped him; the fucking robe. He growled annoyed yet again and tried to free himself with rough moves and pulls.

Izuna raised an eyebrow, watching him for a few frustrated minutes. He then shook his head with a small smile.

Time to set his brother free.

He had him where wanted him anyways;

As soon as he was free; the older Uchiha reached out for the fabric again, touching it eagerly with tender strokes. It was smooth.

"Is it silk…?" he asked quiet, but highly interested. Izuna smiled down at him, smugly.

"Of course it is. I know how much you appreciate that fabric, considering that's what most of your stuff and clothes are made of it." he stated sweetly, running a hand through his brother's hair. Madara gave small smile, enjoying the touch.

"Mm…"

He then sneaked an arm around the younger Uchiha's waist, pulling him close. Izuna looked surprised down at him, a blush covering his face, and squealed when feeling a hand on his ass, tweaking it.

"A-Aniki!" Madara gave him a pointed look.

"Don't play innocent." Izuna gave him the cute puppy eyes in response, but he quickly replaced it with a smirk and then began nipping on the older male's bottom lip.

And then it happened; Madara felt himself _losing_ it.

He had to have him, no, he _needed_ him!

Here and now… _Now_!

"_Whoa_!" Izuna gasped, when suddenly being pushed back down onto the bed by a hand on his chest. "A-ah! Aniki!" Madara ignored the yelp, and attacked his brother's neck, knowing it was more or less all an act.

"Quit bitching. I can do whatever I want." Izuna gave him a pointed look with a big hint of "I'll-play-along" in it.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"… _Somebody_ obviously forgets who the _top dog_ is." Izuna frowned, but he quickly shook if of, and titled his head cutely instead.

"Whatever makes you say that, Uchiha-sama?" Madara looked surprised at him, but it quickly turned to a smirk. "I will always do anything you wish for, Uchiha-sama."

"Mm… That's more like it." Madara smirked against his brother's clothes covered chest. He then moved of a bit and slipped one of his hands underneath the fabric, stroking the skin softly. Izuna arched his back and grabbed the sheets, groaning.

"Nnnnnh…"

The hands smoothly sled farther down underneath the fabric, caressing, and loosening it; slowly relieving more and more of the snow white skin. A few seconds later, it was all open and Izuna was lying in all his naked glory before him.

Long, slim figure harmonic balanced between feminine and masculine with a warm and soft milky skin, strong but lean and slim chest, flat stomach, long and smooth legs, cute tight ass, and a perfect doll face with the deepest and blackest jewels he had ever seen.

He was stunning, no, _perfect_. (And all his!)

Izuna couldn't help but giggle at his brother's serious elevator face/look. He then sneaked an arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep tender kiss, groaning deep in his throat. Madara answered him with a moan from his own throat, and pushed the younger Uchiha deeper into the mattress.

He then got off of him and undressed in less than a blink of an eye (with a little help from Izuna's eager hands), before attacking him sexually yet again.

"Aniki…" Izuna groaned after a few minutes, as his brother sucked on his jar. "N-no more teasing… I want to fuck…!" Madara continued with the sucking down the neck until he reached his destination; the left collarbone. He then glanced up at his brother with half lidded lustful eyes.

"That's not a bad idea…" he smirked. Izuna returned the smile rather softly, before shifting slightly and relaxing fully, ready for what was about to come.

… Or that's what he believed.

Instead of pulling his legs apart from each other, Madara grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him into his lap. Izuna looked surprised and pretty damn much confused at him too, but all he got for an answer was another smirk.

"Wha –?"

"I'm not going to do all the work." Izuna face-palmed.

"… You expect me to…?"

"Hn."

"B-but, Aniki…! I can't do that! It would be against natural order… No, no, no!" Madara looked confused at him, not getting one second of what he was talking about. "No! I can't be seme! No, I _won't_! It's your role to keep, Aniki!"

The confused looked turned disbelieving.

"What? _No_! That's _not_ what I meant. Really!" Izuna blinked.

"Then? What am I—" Madara didn't give him a chance to finish; he grabbed hold of him and placed him back into the originally position on his lap. He then sneaked an arm around the younger's neck and loosened the ponytail; letting the hair fall smoothly down his back like black silk.

He then titled his head, studying him, and traced the younger's lips with one of his thumbs. Izuna sighed softly at the gentle touch, melting in his arms.

"Mmm… Aniki…"

"Are you ready for me?" Izuna nodded meekly, his eyes clouded with lust. "Good…" Madara purred, before taking control of the others lips again. He then moved his mouth to his ear, smirking, and gestured towards his crotch with a hand, "Seattle down."

Izuna smirked and kissed his brother's lips short, but passionately, before grabbing his brother's strong shoulders with firm hands. He then slowly, _slowly_ started swaying his hips in a steady motion to easier lower himself on the older Uchiha's cock, grunting deeply in pain.

Madara couldn't help but groan at the feeling of the sweet, warm, tight muscles slowly clenching around his sensitive flesh. He then sneaked an arm around his brother's waist and pulled him all close up against his chest, before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Izuna moaned into the kiss, answering happily, and sneaked his arms around his brother's strong neck. He then slowly started moving his hips in smooth swaying rhythm forward and backward, grunting at the slight pain of having the big object in his core.

Madara threw his head back and moaned at the wonderful "forbidden" feeling. He then slowly began swaying his own hips in a likely rhythm, meeting his brother's smooth slow moves, groaning loudly.

The more they moved, the more they became one once again. Izuna pushed himself close up against his brother's strong chest, and sneaked his arms around his neck, nuzzling it softly with his head, before biting down on the strong vein underneath the skin and sucking passionately on it.

Madara swallowed back the painful grunt that threatened to escape and merely groaned at the action. He then grabbed Izuna's waist with both hands and pulled him off of him.

Izuna looked confused at him and was about to question the action, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, the moment he was pushed back down onto the bed by a hand on his chest and his brother was right on top of him yet again.

"Beg, otouto!" he demanded, smirking widely. Izuna broke into a grin, before making an uke-ish expression and squirming submissively underneath his brother, who gasped slightly at the minor friction.

"M-Madara-sama…! Please! Fuck me! I-I need you inside me…! _Please_!"

Madara almost lost himself at his brother's actions, but somehow managed to control himself and instead smirked. He then grabbed hold of Izuna's wrist and pinned them together with one hand, preventing him from any kind of possible control.

Pleased, Madara began moving his hips yet again in that masterly precise and delicious way that only he was capable of. The new rhythm made Izuna mewl and squirm beneath him, and made him see stars and scream for more each time his special spot was hit.

"Nnnnh… A-ah… M… M-more…! F-fuck me, Aniki! Ah… M-more… Aniki, _more_…!" Madara smirked smugly.

"Mmm… How can I say no when you beg so nicely?" he asked, licking the shell of his brother's left ear. He then grabbed hold on Izuna's hips and concentrated on hitting his sweet spot with every trust. Izuna then officially lost it.

"A-ah… Ah… A-Aniki…! Aniki…! _**ANIKI**_…!" Izuna moaned loudly, coming all over the stomachs. Madara trusted at few more times before reaching nirvana as well, coming inside the younger Uchiha. He then fell exhaustedly down on top of his brother, who whined at the sudden pressure on his exhausted chest muscles.

No more words were between them as they lay there, gasping for breath and their heart beating heavily in their chest. After a few minutes, Madara somehow magically gained enough energy to pull himself slightly of his brother, hovering over him, before bending slightly and catching the younger's lips in a lustful kiss, Izuna groaning beneath him.

Satisfied, he shifted coordination and attacked his brother's neck with rough passion.

"Mm… You're so warm… so soft… beautiful… perfect… I love you…" Madara whispered, slowing the sucking and biting a bit. Izuna giggled cutely at the affection, but then groaned deep in his throat as Madara decided to attack his mouth again instead, tongue and all. He then rolled off of him and down on the bed beside him.

Izuna glanced slightly confused at him at first, but he quickly focused on regaining his breathe instead again. He then glanced at his brother who seemed just as tired. He couldn't help but smirk when realizing he had succeeded on one of the most impossible things. _Ever_.

"You… _lost_!" he grinned at his brother. Madara looked confused at him at first, but then it hit him; his baby brother was right. He sighed frustrated, being deeply annoyed with himself. Giving in like that… "But… let's make it a deal."

"… Hn?"

"I promise you sex… at least once a day just like back then, _if_ you let me join you on missions." Madara narrowed his eyes at the number. His brother couldn't honestly believe…

"… At least _five_." Izuna frowned unsatisfied, shaking his head.

"No. _One_."

"Five."

"One."

"Five."

"… Do you want sex or not?"

"… Four."

"_One_."

"Three."

"One."

"Four."

"… How about _nothing?_" Izuna sneered. Madara gaped, yes gaped, at him.

"… _You wouldn't dare_!"

"Try me!" Madara frowned at his brother's stubbornness. _Geez_…

"… _Three_."

"One."

"Four."

"_Nii_!"

"What?"

"You can't just…!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, because it's… it's _my_ ass! Not _yours._" Izuna pointed out in a snappy voice. They then scowled at each other for a several seconds, neither of them giving in. Madara rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness yet again.

"… Three."

"Two!"

"Three."

"Two!"

"Three."

"_Two_! I'm not going any higher!"

"Tch! … _Fine_...!" Madara scowled deeply, crossing his arms over the chest stubbornly. His brother smirked in victory.

"Deal?"

"… Deal."

Izuna smirked yet again, and then tried to snuggle close to his brother, but Madara stopped him by a hand on his chest. The younger Uchiha looked surprised at him. Madara said nothing; he just smirked smugly, and put a finger to his (Izuna's) lips, not giving him a chance to ask.

"No more talking." Izuna blinked.

"Hn?"

"You owe _me_ a second round." Izuna blushed, but a smirk was hidden behind the embarrassed façade.

"Hn."


	13. Sick, sick, sick, SICK

Chapter 13

-A few days later – The mission day-

"Urgh…" Izuna groaned, as he slipped out of his dream into reality.

Weirdly enough, he heard himself whimpering quietly as he sat up, and clutched his head on impulse. He didn't understand the need to complain at first, but then it hit him. God dammit!

"That's one hell of a killer headache…" he growled annoyed, wanting to wake his brother up to beg him for a painkiller, but then he remembered:

Telling his brother about the headache would only make his brother worried, and force him to stay home to rest instead of letting him join him on the mission as promised. And that was without question _not_ an option. He would have to deal with the pain, and –" He frowned deeply as another series of painful knock hit - hide it from his brother, even if it meant _no_ painkiller.

He looked down at his brother, who was still fast asleep. There was without question no reason to ruin his brother's serene sleep by waking him and worrying him about his health. There was no reason to bother him with such.

It would be some of a difficult task, but an important one nonetheless. It was necessary…

Izuna sat alone in the kitchen that late morning, reading the days newspaper with boredom, when his brother suddenly stepped into the room.

"Morning…" Madara greeted his brother, kissing him on the lips passionately. Izuna returned the kiss just as passionately, but it didn't last long. He had to break it off with the annoying headache knocking steadily at his skull. "You don't look so good…" Izuna snapped to attention at the critic, but relaxed slightly when realizing what his brother actually meant. "… Actually… you seem pretty ill… so pale…" Izuna frowned.

"I'm always pale…" he defended himself, fearing where the conversation could be leading to. Madara shook his head.

"No, this is without question something else…"

"….."

"… I want some of our doctors to look at you, making sure there really inst anything wrong." Izuna gulped. His chances about going on that mission didn't seem too good anymore…

"… And… what if there actually is something wrong…?" The older Uchiha sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"… Then I guess you won't be joining me on the mission this time…" Izuna felt his stomach knot painfully. It couldn't be true… He had worked hard to win! He deserved it! He felt annoyance slowly spread to his body through the veins.

"But it's not fair! I won fair and square! I deserve to join you on the mission! I won!"

"Izuna…"

"No, it's not fair! I'm _not_ staying home, and you can't force me to!"

"Izuna… It's for your own best -"

"No! I don't care! I'm _going_!" the younger Uchiha screamed. He frowned, when hearing Madara shift.

"… Please try not to hate me…" his brother mumbled, before grabbing him and pulling him into his arms bride style, carrying him down the hallway to their room. Izuna felt himself panic.

"No! Let go of me! I don't want to!"

"…"

"Put me down! Let go! I don't want to! _Aniki_!"

"Oh my…!" Konan cried, looking Sasori over the shoulder and down on the thermometer. "39,7 degree… You're staying in bed, mister!" she said, eyeing the sick one.

"But, Aniki…" Izuna whined with worry in his voice. "He promised… I won! … And Aniki won't be…" he tried again, his voice being almost inaudible. He then sat up and tried to climb out of bed, but to no need; Konan pushed him back down onto the bed rather softly, but it felt somewhat roughly for his weak-at-the-moment-body. He couldn't help but whine slightly.

"You're going nowhere today, Izuna, and that's final!"

"But, Aniki… Madara! The organization!"

"It'll be fine, honey! Madara knows what he does!" Konan assured him. "… I think…"

"But…!"

"No, but!"

"It's not fair!" the Uchiha whined again, knowing he was defeated.

"No, but that's how it goes! As a medical-nin, you should know yourself...!"

"… I just hate to be like this…!" he whined again, this time wanting pity. Konan petted him on his head softly.

"I know, honey. But for now; you must lie down, get some sleep, and then I'll come back and check on you later."

"Hn…" Izuna then turned onto his left side, back facing the others.

"Just call if you need anything!" the blue haired woman said, walking out of the room with Sasori and Kakuzu following behind. Izuna easily dozed off into a deep and somewhat needed slumber.

-Outside the door-

"…" Madara frowned down at the floor in worry when the medic-nins' and kunoichi stepped out of the room. He snapped to attention immediately. "How is he, Konan?"

The female in question frowned. She had never seen her boss so upset before…

"He's… he's okay. He got a high fever, but he's going to be just fine." she reassured him. Madara gave a weak smile, a stone falling from his heart.

"… We haven't been able to locate the source of the pain yet, though." Sasori spoke. Their leader scowled disapprovingly at the three of them. "… But that won't stop us from trying." The frown lightened and a pleased eyebrow was now raised. Madara then looked at the stitch-nin (Kakuzu) as he added:

"We'll do what we can."

"And give as much support and care as possible." Konan finished for them. Madara now smiled, yes smiled, in satisfaction.

"Good. I expect nothing less from any of you. Give my brother whatever he might crave/like and take good care of him or _else_!" He snarled the last part threateningly. The medic-team nodded.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

-Later-

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Izuna? Are you there?" Itachi called, knocking on the door to the other Uchiha's room. A long silence followed. "Can I come in?"

"… Hn."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Itachi asked his friend concerned, as he opened the door to the Akatsuki leaders' room. He found Izuna sitting on the bed with his arms around the legs and head buried in them.

"… Hn. All good…" came a muffled answer.

"… You don't look too good to me…" the weasel pointed out with skeptical in his voice.

"… It's just that I got an _awful_ headache… and-" Izuna choked on the rest of his answer and fell back onto the bed with the left arm covering his eyes. "… I miss Aniki…"

"… I see…" Itachi placed himself on the bed beside him. Izuna glanced at him with a questionly look. "What?"

"… Just… are the rumors about you going blind true?"

Itachi kept quiet for a short moment, considering the answer. Wasn't it quite obvious? Madara was the first to ever go blind because of the Mangekyou Sharingan, if not the only one before himself. But then again; Izuna hadn't gone blind because of same reason, so maybe…?

The other Uchiha eyed him weirdly as the weasel kept quiet. Deciding to let his brooding go for the moment, he sighed quietly, closing his eyes.

"… Yes."

"Hn…"

"… Did you honestly give up your eyes for Sensei's fault?"

"Yes. I love my brother." Izuna smiled and then added: "Dearly and eternally." Itachi smiled as well.

"I believe in that." The smile then fell. "But…" Izuna raised an eyebrow at the weak add. "I'm not completely sure I believe in the fact that you voluntarily gave up your eyes just like that…" The other Uchiha frowned at his friend's words.

"… How come you _don't_? Wouldn't you give up your eyes for your brother's fault? I bet Sasuke would…" The weasel smiled sadly.

"Yes. Of course I would, but... I can't have Sasuke wanting to do so as well…"

"Huh? Why not?" The sad smile stayed in place.

"… It's complicated…"

"… I'm sure a small explanation is still in place. I'm your friend after all." A brighter smile found its way to Itachi's lips.

"Of course, but not right now… I'll tell you some other time, promise." Izuna eyed with suspicion.

"… Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… What exactly is your brother's problem concerning you?"

"I won't accept the fact that he's growing up." Izuna snorted and rolled his eyes amused.

"Oh, 'cause you're the so the only one."

"Hmm?"

"Aniki would never accept me being with someone besides him, that is. He's my big brother after all." He smiled with a laugh in his voice. "And… because he's jealous as hell on such points…"

"Hn." the weasel smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot…"

"Hn?"

"Here." He handed a pack of pocky to Izuna.

"Pocky?" he said in glee.

"Hn. I heard something about them being your fave."

"Hai! Arigato!"

-Later – In the living room-

Izuna grimaced from his seat on the couch. He was currently lying down on it with a lazy and sick aura around him, watching Sasuke lick quite an amount of plain salt of his palm. He couldn't help but chuckle each time the boy shuddered from the "excitement" that ran through him.

Sasuke turned and looked at him after hearing him chuckle for the seventh time or so.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Why?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

"Why are you eating _plain salt_?"

"It's healthy." the teen deadpanned. "And so is oil these days." Izuna raised a confused eyebrow.

"… These days?"

"Yes, it's healthy when the weather is like this. In the summer months."

"… I see…"

"Hn."

"…"

"Where's Madara?" Sasuke asked with a slight hint of mock in his voice. Izuna raised an eyebrow and made a mental notice on the lack of honorable titling as well.

"Where's Itachi?" he then shot back. The younger Uchiha growled, before snarling:

"… He's with _Kisame._" This time Izuna raised _both _eyebrows, frowning at the answer.

"What have Kisame done you?"

"… Nothing."

"… Doesn't sound like it. What's the problem?"

Sasuke hesitated for a slight moment. What exactly were the other Uchiha planning? Could he thrust him and did Izuna even care about him and his problems? Would he take them seriously or would he just laugh…? They didn't exactly have a _great_ relationship.

Sighing, he decided that he might as well try.

"… He's doing him too much…" Izuna blinked.

"Doing him too much…?" he repeated in a confused manner. Sasuke nodded.

"Hn. Kisame is doing my brother too much."

"… We _are_ talking about sex, right…?" Sasuke nodded again. "Kisame is doing Itachi too much after your taste?"

"Hn."

"Well… He _is_ fucking him. That can't be denied!" Izuna grinned. Sasuke hmphed. "Sorry, sorry…" the older apologized, scratching his head. "Is that the problem? It's weird… I think Kisame is an awesome and humoristic funny guy, who has the heart the right place when it comes to the people he care about."

"… Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sasuke mumbled dismissingly. Izuna frowned at the boy's boldness and then realized the actual problem.

"… You're jealous." Sasuke glared at him, **hard. **

"I'm _not!_"

"… You_ are._"

"I'm **NOT**!"

"You **ARE**." Both kept on stubbornly, Uchiha-death-glaring at each other.

"**NOT!"**

"**ARE."**

"….."

"….."

"… Not."

"… You _are._ You're jealous over the fact that your brother has found someone _other_than just you to spend time with and finds interesting." Sasuke growled angrily and crossed his arms over the chest, before yelling out of rage and carelessness:

"**So would **_**you**_** if you had lived when **_**your**_** brother was all over **_**Hashirama!**_**"** Izuna blinked for several seconds, before realizing he actually _had_ heard right.

"Wha! Huh? **How **_**dare**_** you?" **he screamed at the boy, actually scaring him slightly in the process. It weren't rumors; Izuna really _was_ scary when angry. "How dare you accuse my brother for such… such… such _**bullshit? **_And with Hashirama-san of all people! Hashirama-san? Why Hashirama-san?" Sasuke swallowed as he watched the older Uchiha's eyes go from deep and calm black to the dangerous blood red colour. "… I… He… Why should…? I mean… _Why_?" Izuna couldn't find top or bottom in anything at that point. It just didn't make any fucking sense! He turned to the boy. "… Y-_you_…!"

Sasuke paled.

'_Crap…'_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE**_**?"** Madara yelled as soon as the sight of his baby brother strangling Sasuke came into view. "Uchiha Izuna! What do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching him a lesson."

"What? Why?" the older Uchiha asked frustrated and out of his mind.

"Because he's a damn annoying brat, who needs to know his place, learn to respect others and stop his lies!" the younger growled. He then started banging the "Uchiha Survivor's" head on the floor repeatedly, making his brother's bad temper rise.

"**Uchiha Izuna!"** he yelled. **"Stop this madness instantly!" **Izuna glared up at his brother.

"Oh, so you can give people what they deserve, but I can't?"

"That's not the damn fucking point! Let him go!"

Sasuke watched in horror as the two brothers' fought over his life. He wished his Nii-san was there…

"No!" Izuna shouted. "I have my rights!"

"Izuna, let go." Madara breathed quiet, but firmly.

"No!"

"Let go."

"No!"

"Let go."

"No!"

"Let go."

"No!"

"Let. Go." Madara hissed, close at losing his temper. He then grabbed his brother around the waist from behind, which made him whine.

"Nooooo…! Let go of me!" he cried as the grip around Sasuke's neck loosened in his hands.

"You. Let. Go. Now."

"No!"

"Let. Go."

"No!"

"Let. Go."

"_**NO!"**_

"I said: _**Let. Go.**_" Knowing Madara and his bad temper, Izuna finally let go of the "brat". Hadn't he been the Akatsuki leader's brother he would've been awfully close to get killed at that instant.

Both brothers panted quietly, Sasuke still lying on the floor. Izuna breathed hardly for air out of exhausting while Madara attempted to calm himself down enough to not rip off everyone's' head. He then patted his little brother on the head.

"Good boy." Izuna growled softly in response, but Madara paid it no mind. **"Everyone, get in here!"** he then screamed.

A few seconds later was everyone practically at his feet's.

"What the hell happened?" Konan asked in worry when seeing the exhausted Uchihas'.

"It doesn't matt—" Madara began, but got interrupted by Kisame.

"Sasuke and Izuna were fighting, when Madara-sama stepped in and pulled them apart."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he blinked.

"'Same?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Why where you here watching them fight? And more importantly: why the fuck didn't you break in before Madara-sensei did?" Itachi hissed. Any other person would have screamed it, but yeah, you know Itachi. "What couldn't have happened? Especially to my baby brother…"

Said person was clutching rather terrified to his brother's arm for protection, but dared to stick out his tongue at Izuna when believing no one was watching him.

"Why you little -!" Izuna hissed, ready to practically jump him out of rage, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Izuna!" Madara gave him a stern look.

"Uuuugh… _Fine_!" the younger growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's not worth it anyways." He then sent Sasuke a glare, which Itachi was ready to answer, but Madara stepped in.

"Stop." he growled. "It doesn't matter what the fuck happened. All that matters is you doing my orders! Understood?"

"Y-yes!" everyone except for the Uchihas' yelped.

"Good… Now. Konan: you clean up this mess!"

"What? Why me? I always -"

"Because I say so! Pein: you go back to whatever paperwork you were doing."

"Yes, sir."

"Itachi!"

"Hai, sensei?"

"You teach your brother some manners! Or at least do something to control him. I never want to see anything like this again, understood?"

"Hai. Sensei." The weasel nodded. He then turned on his heels and put a hand on his brother's back. "Come on, Sasuke." Said boy followed without protest.

"Do as the weasel and go to work!" he pointed at Pein and Konan, before looking at rest of the organization. "The rest of you: get the fuck out of my face!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir, un!" Everyone then scrambled as one group down to who-knows-where. "Why were you watching them fight Kisame-no-Danna?" Deidara asked curiously.

"It's good TV! And it's free!"

"Free? Where?" Kakuzu yelled.

Back in the living room Madara shook his head at their foulness. He then turned to his brother.

"And you," Izuna gulped. "Go to our room! You're grounded!" Izuna snapped to attention.

"You can't ground me; I'm not a little kid!" Madara frowned, and crossed his arms over the chest.

"Maybe not, but I'm still you're _older_ brother, which gives me the authorities to do whatever suits the situation! Now; do as you're told!" Izuna narrowed his eyes annoyed, but did as told anyways.

"….."

-The Uchiha-brothers room-

Madara stared at his baby brother with a tired expression on his face.

"Care to explain what happened?" Izuna shook his head no stubbornly, while glaring at the floor. Madara sighed. "There's obviously _something_ wrong. … And I bet Sasuke is that something." Izuna snapped to attention by the mention of the youngest Uchiha. He then glanced at up at his brother with clouded eyes. "I knew it…"

"… It's not _my_ fault he pisses me of…"

"No. But you should have been honest with me." Madara pointed out. Izuna bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Nii…" He then bit his lip harder as it began to quiver.

"It's okay, Izu." Madara squeezed his brother's shoulders reassuringly, but ended up hugging him tightly instead, when tears formed in his eyes. "I worry about you, that's all." he soothed. "There's no need to cry, okay?" Izuna nodded, suddenly dozing a little. Madara chuckled. "Maybe you should take a nap." he pointed out. He was ill after all…

Izuna nodded tiredly as his brother tucked him in. He then grabbed Madara's shirt before he could make any move for leaving.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me?" he asked with pleading eyes. Madara smiled and then crawled in beside him, pulling him close.

"Of course, but you still need to sleep, okay?"

"Hn."

-With the youngest pair of Uchiha brothers'-

"What? You cannot be serious!" Itachi sighed.

"But I am, Sasu."

"But… but, Nii-san!"

"No. End of discussion."

"But-!"

"… Here's an idea: once you feel "mature" enough to be with Madara, I'll consider it. Not a second before!"

"Huh? That'll take years! Maybe I'll… never will be ready for that… Change your mind! Please!"

"No."

"Please! Please! Please, Nii-san, please!"

"I'm sorry Sasu, but that's a no."

"Why not?"

"We already talked about it!"

"And what exactly is the problem?" a third, annoyed, voice asked. Both Uchiha's turned around and found Madara.

"Sensei…"

"Tell me, 'Tachi, what's this about?"

"Um…"

"You better have a good reason for keeping me awake the whole time!"

"…"

"N-Nii-san won't accept the fact that I can also be seme!" Sasuke explained in his brother's place. The Akatsuki leader eyed him weirdly.

"… Seme? You? With whom may I ask?"

"Many people!"

"Like who?"

"Dobe (Naruto), Deidara, Kiba, Shikamaru, probably Gaara, Neji, Kotetsu, -" Madara raised an eyebrow. "Suigetsu, Izuna-"

"Izuna? You think _you_ can top Izuna?"

"Well… It's not really a 'think', its way more 'I know I do.'"

"Pheeesh… You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Hmph! And just what gives you that _**stupid **_idea?"

"Well… on the tapes I've watched, he's pretty uke-ish and submissive…"

"Hmph. And what person isn't when being with me?"

"Good point." Itachi shot in, sweat dropping slightly.

"… Well, it's also outside of bed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He's all like: Nii-sama, help me with this and that, and he's… all happy and cheerful! … He's… He's a medic-nin for crying out loud!" Madara rolled his eyes at the boy's foulness.

"And because of that you're uke-ish, huh?

"Yeah!" Sasuke kept on stubbornly.

"… You're **NOT** the one to talk, you know."

"What?"

"I'm just pointing out the fact, that you're pretty damn uke-ish yourself, and therefore you have no reason to talk. That's all." Madara said with a shrug on his shoulders.

"H-how dare you! I may not be as dominant as Nii-san, but -!"

"'Dominant as Nii-san…'" the Akatsuki leader snorted. "Kid, you're not even close!"

Sasuke kid froze.

"W-what…?"

'_Oh no…' _Itachi thought, clutching his head in despair.

-Back in the Akatsuki leaders' room-

Izuna groaned annoyed, when being snapped right out of dream world at the sound of a door smacking close.

"… Nii-sama…" he began sleepily. "Will you please stop that habit of yours?"

"Sorry. It's the brat's fault."

"Hmm?"

"He _pisses_ me of!" Madara hissed. Izuna raised an eyebrow at his brother's sudden hate to the boy.

"Welcome to my life."

"Hn." Madara fell back down on the bed beside his brother, looking him right in the eyes. Izuna blinked, but smiled when Madara grabbed a strain of his black locks and stroked it tenderly. "Go back to sleep." he ordered softly. Izuna nodded and buried his head in the crook of his brother's neck, falling asleep right away.


	14. What's Going On?

Izuna walked through a nearby forest an early autumn morning. It was as early as dawn which meant that everyone else where still in a deep sleep.

He was all up and healthy again, but a certain little Uchiha and his words kept nagging him. The words from the day were he had tried to kill the little imprudent brat out of rage. It was all the words fault…! He hated them! Hated them! But whatever he did; they just wouldn't leave him alone… No matter what he did or told himself over and over again…!

"_They are__ lies… Nothing but lies! They have to be! … They just have to be…" _he growled to himself once again. _"Stop telling me otherwise! Shut up unconscious! Shut up!" _

He fell to his knees and curled into a little ball out of pure frustration. 

He stayed out in the cold like that for several ten minutes, before deciding the self-pity were enough for the day and walked back to the hideout.

He frowned confused when finding the bed empty. Where could his brother have disappeared of to…?

-The Akatsuki leaders' office-

"Well, Ita-chan… It seems like your brother has learned to leave mine alone." Madara smiled sinisterly at his student from his seat behind the desk. "Or what do you say?"

"Hai, sensei… but that's Izuna's own fault." _'Sasu haven't talked to me since that day…' _he cried inwardly.

"Indeed." The Akatsuki leader agreed, smirking in amusement. "But if something likely ever happens again, I'll take the matters in my own hands and then he may not be just as _lucky_…"

"…"

"Are we clear?"

"Hn. That we are… Madara-sensei." _'Everything to protect my otouto!' _

"Good…"

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"You may enter…" Madara allowed, while eyeing the door. Itachi raised an eyebrow at who it might be.

"Who –?" _**'Oh, hell NO…'**_He felt horror from one hidden spot in the body spread to ever corner of it, when realizing who now stood beside him. "_**Madara-sensei**_!" he yelled at his teacher, making it clear he wanted an explanation.

"Calm down, Ita-chan…" Madara waved a hand dismissively. "There's no reason to yell up like that."

-More or less an hour later-

Kisame found his boyfriend walking down the hallway in a slinger way with a depressed and clouded look in his eyes. Worriedly the shark ran to him and caught him before he got the idea of falling to the ground out of carelessness or something like it.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Asked person mumbled incoherently. "Huh?"

"… Sasuke hates me…" the weasel repeated, voice close at breaking. Kisame shook his head.

"You know that's a lie."

"… This time he does… For real…" the Uchiha almost sobbed. What if his brother really _did_ hate him…?

"… What makes you say that? What happened?"

"… He doesn't talk to me anymore… Or even look at me…" This time his voice broke for real. "… H-he really does hate me!..." he wailed, making the conclusion/concluding it out from his brother's actions. Kisame frowned worriedly.

"Should we take this conversation in our room?" he offered his boyfriend softly. "So nobody else hear?" Itachi nodded in agreement.

As soon they were seated on the bed in their room with the weasel in his lap, the shark repeated an earlier question.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"… He hates me…"

"Sasuke?" Itachi nodded, not looking up. "Why should he hate you?"

"… He ignores me… He doesn't care whether I'm still breathing or not anymore…"

"That's not true! _And you know it._" Kisame encouraged, stroking the Uchiha's back in soothing motions. Itachi looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. The older man bit his lip. Sasuke really _did_ mean _everything_ to his partner. It was no surprise really, yet… Never had he dreamt that he would experience the Uchiha so _down_… Mildest said! He…

"Kisame…" the Uchiha said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Angel?"

"… Promise me… Promise me you won't ever leave me…"

"Of course, I never/don't plan on anything else. I'll always be there for you." Tears now streamed down the weasel's face.

"… F-for real… Promise me it… Promise me you will _never _leave my side! No matter what!"

"… Angel?"

"Kisame…?"

"Of course I won't, Angel. I give you my _word._"

"… Kisame…"

"Ye –" Before the shark had the chance to fully answer, someone opened the door. Both looked confused at the intruder who happened to look just as confused. "Izuna?"

"Yeah… Sorry I suddenly interrupt… but have you any of you guys possibly seen my brother?" The asked people shook their head.

"Sorry, but no." Kisame answered for them both. "Has he disappeared?"

"Yes… I haven't seen him since morning... when he was _sleeping_." He sighed. "Oh, well… If you see him, please tell me. … And tell him that I'm looking for him. … And he's an _asshole_ for just running of like that." Kisame suppressed a grin.

"Of course." The Uchiha sighed again.

"Thanks… Honestly, what is he thinking?" he asked, as he took himself to the head. The shark shrugged, grinning.

"Who knows…"

"… A lot of things…" Itachi joined in with.

"Yeah…" Izuna shook his head and sighed for the hundredth time that day. "And sometimes it takes overhand… Oh, well…" Kisame grinned again.

"If you're giving up your search –"

"Taking a break from the search, Kisame-san. I'm taking a break. Uchihas' don't give up. Ever."

"Right, sorry." he grinned again. "What are you planning on doing in your break?"

"Mm… Take a bathe, maybe. Why?" The shark looked at Itachi.

"Why don't you join him, Angel?" he propose, looking at said person. Izuna smiled at the nickname. The weasel looked at the other Uchiha and then turned his attention back on his boyfriend, nodding. "Good, I think it'll do you good." He kissed the Uchiha's forehead.

"Hn." Izuna smiled at him.

"Shall we go then?"

"Hn. … Kisame?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"… Thank you…"

"Of course, Angel."

-In Madara and Izuna's private bathroom-

'_Whoa… So biiig!'_ Itachi thought wide eyed, when seeing the before-secret-room.

"And beautiful, ne?" Izuna asked, reading his thoughts. The weasel nodded, and then turned his attention back on the room, taking in every detail.

It was… _ridiculously_ large! There were both a classic shower cabin _and_ a ridiculously big luxuries tub, which he assumed could be installed to create bobbles if wanted. The walls where clear white, the towels and other likely stuff crimson, and the floor black. The floor, of course, was luxuries too; it was _warm_.

"I never knew that sensei had his own private bathroom… but it makes sense now when I think about…" Itachi mumbled, while considering what else he didn't know about the older Uchiha. Izuna tilted his head, watching his friend quietly as he talked to himself.

"… I'll prepare the bath…" he then grinned after a few minutes, snapping the weasel out of his thoughts in the process.

**Ten minutes later**

"Um…" Itachi began, looking down at the bath with a towel around the waist. It seemed perfect to calm his nerves and relax in, the only problem was the fact that Izuna too was naked except for a towel around the waist. "… You're not expecting us both down there at the same time… Are you?" Izuna nodded.

"Of course I am!" he smiled-smirked. "What's the problem? Has the big strong Uchiha-seme suddenly gotten cold feet, hmm?" he mocked the weasel, who glared at him in return.

"No." _'But I might get in trouble with Madara… He is the overprotective and jealous type after all…' _

Izuna titled his head with a small smirk.

"Well…? Get in then."

Itachi gave a short nod before clamping down in the steaming warm/hot water. He both blushed and smirked on the inside when Izuna followed join him on the opposite end of the tub, legs touching. Izuna saw his tight expression and smirked.

"What?" he asked, pretending he didn't know. The weasel turned his head to the side.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Hn."

"… You sure there's nothing wrong? Nothing pestering you?" Itachi shook his head.

"Hn." (No).

"…" Izuna eyed him warily, not believing his friend's words.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked. Izuna blinked. Itachi blinked.

Izuna scowled annoyed, his blood boiling at the other Uchiha's stubbornness. There was obviously _something _wrong.

"… Dammit, weasel! What is it?"

"… Sasuke hates me…" Itachi finally muttered, his eyes overflowing with pain. Izuna didn't answer; he simply stared.

"… What?" he then asked in a slightly flat voice.

"… Sasuke hates me…" Itachi repeated, giving his friend a pointed look who frowned in return. Why did those two (Itachi and Sasuke) always pull such… _bullshit _about each other?

"… What the hell makes you say, no _believe_, such nonsense?" he then demanded.

"… He hasn't talked to me since the day you became sick." Itachi deadpanned. The other Uchiha blinked, not believing his ears.

"… What?" he asked in a small voice.

"… I try everyday to catch his attention, but he never spares me a glance…"

"…"

-Flashback – Just two hours ago-

_Itachi smiled when it __finally succeeded him finding his brother. He sat soundlessly on the couch, looking out of the window. _

"_I finally found you." he smiled again. Sasuke didn't answer, but he knew he had broken the boy out of his thoughts. Even though; he just looked lazily up at him. The weasel fought the urge to let his smile fade. "Are you hungry?"_

_Nothing. _

"_I can make you something, if you like?"_

_Again nothing. _

"_Or even better: how about we eat lunch together? That's quite a long time ago since, right?" _

_Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing… _

_Itachi's heart broke. Had he really hurt his brother that much…?_

"_What do you want me to do, Sasu? What can I do to make you smile again…?" Sasuke looked cloudily at him for sec, contemplating, before turning to the window again. _

"_Nothing…" _

-End of flashback-

Izuna gaped. What was that boy pulling…? Honestly.

"… What caused this…?" he then asked frowning.

Itachi closed his eyes as he recalled the last time his brother had talked to him.

-Flashback-

"_Why do you k__eep doing this to me, Nii-san?" he yelled frustrated at his brother. Itachi blinked and then frowned._

"_What did I do?" _

"_You… You only agree with Madara and Izuna… What about me, huh? You won't accept the fact that I'm actually growing up…! Or let me be with anybody but you…! And even there you don't have fucking time for me…!" Sasuke cried, voice breaking. "Y-you… __**you don't care about me anymore**__!" he wailed, before running out of the room with tearstained cheeks._

"…_." _

-End of flashback-

"Who knows…" he shrugged, staring pointedly at his bended legs. He then looked at Izuna who seemed to have a just as frustrated aura around him. "… You don't look too good either…" he then pointed out.

"… Hn…"

"… What's wrong?"

Izuna bowed his head in sadness.

"… My brother, he… avoids me…" The weasel raised a critical eyebrow.

"Avoiding you? Since when?"

"… Since the day my sick days was _finally_ over… and I was all healthy again…"

"Since _then_?" Itachi asked bewildered. (The weasel is having quite an out-of-character day, huh?) Realization then suddenly dawned on him. _'It couldn't possible be because of Sasuke's attitude… Could it…? Even so, it still doesn't explain certain things…' _"Why…?" he asked himself out loud. His friend shrugged.

"Who knows… We have no problems in the nighttime, but when I return from my walk in the morning he's suddenly all gone… All day..."

"…" Itachi simply nodded; silently telling him to go on.

"… And then he suddenly appears again at night and act like nothing weird has happened between us… I really don't understand him these days…" Izuna sighed, shaking his head disappointed. He never had any problems with reading his brother's mind before. Sometimes it was it extremely complicated, but it had never been such an unsolvable puzzle like now… _Never_…!

"…"

-Flashback-

"_What's this about, sensei?"__ Itachi hissed in a completely impatient manner. "What gives you the reason to put my baby brother in an unknown danger by bringing that… that… that _snake_ to this hideout?" _

"… _You make it sound like the two of them (Sasuke and Orochimaru) have never been together, which we all know is a lie." Madara replied calmly. Itachi glared, _**hard**_._

"… _It's not the damn fucking point!" _

-Flashback end-

"… I don't think he's avoiding you… not on purpose at least." Itachi nodded to himself. Izuna lifted his head to look at his friend with hopefulness in his eyes. "But… there must be something that's bothering him." Izuna shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"You're right. I was overreacting... He actually acts like this when something is annoying him."

"Hn." Itachi smiled lightly.

Izuna both smiled and frowned when he finally found his brother. He was sitting on their shared bed, prepared for the night. Frowning, because he (Madara) disappeared again yet again, but smiling because he (Madara) finally reappeared.

Noticing his brother's presence, Madara looked up from the book he was currently reading and glanced up at Izuna with a small smile. But the smile turned to a frown when seeing the expression on the younger's face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Izuna let out a frustrated moan.

"You disappear all the fucking time! If you're having problems you can talk with me, you know." Madara blinked.

"I know." he then smiled.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" Izuna growled. Madara frowned confused.

"Avoiding? What are you talking about?"

"… I only see you at night…"

"Oh… _That_…"

"… What are you pulling at? Honestly. What going on in your head?"

'_A lot of things…' _"Nothing… I'm just busy with work."

"Just that? Is that all? Really?"

"Hn."

"… Why didn't you tell me?" Izuna asked confused. It didn't make sense… Madara shrugged. "… Can't you at least do it from now on, please?"

"Sure." the older said, smiling up at his brother who crossed the room and hugged him tightly in response.

"Thanks! I'm here for you, you know. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just say so."

"Hn. Thank you, Izuna…"

"Of course, Aniki…"

-In the living room-

"_Itachi_!" Izuna called, running into the room. "You were totally right! He just got some problems he need to take care of. Nothing else!" he told his friend, smiling. Itachi gave a small smile.

"Hn."

"Problems? What problems?" Konan asked confused. Izuna's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed there were other people present.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't notice you…" he apologized to Konan as well as Deidara and Hidan. "… Now when I think about it… You four are always gathered at some point trough the day. Any reason for that?"

"Yes." Konan answered, smiling at him. "The ukes plus me always gathers and discusses men/seme's like females normally do."

"Oh, I see…"

"Hn." (Itachi).

"We were just talking about Pein. Would you like to join?" Izuna smiled but shook his head no.

"No… No thanks. Aniki's waiting for me." he explained, and then sweat dropped as the four of them suddenly looked at him with curious smirks.

"Come on. Don't be like that, honey." Konan said in a sugar-filled voice, sending shivers down Izuna's spine. He quickly turned around on his heals and headed for the door when he found himself caught by all of the ukes.

"W-what are you -?" he asked them confused with wide eyes.

"Stay with us, un!" Deidara smiled with Itachi and Hidan nodding in agreement. "We want you to stay, yeah!"

"T-thanks, b-but… like I said; I don't have time right now…" Itachi walked up in front of him.

"Sensei's busy with paperwork and other leader stuff right now, so I'm sure he can wait an hour." Izuna was about to protest, but the weasel cut of him. "No. Consider this: Madara will have way more time to you later if he finishes his work now." Izuna considered it but then scowled anyways.

"I'll rather spend my time enjoying with _him_." he claimed, referring to their fun-time. Itachi sighed.

"You're joining us. We're not letting you go for any price, so _give_ _up_. No discussion. End of story." Izuna scowled and rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_."

"So…" Konan began, smiling as soon they were all settled again. "You and Madara had fun earlier, didn't you?" Izuna blushed, completely taken of guard.

"Those two bastards fuck all the fucking time, bitch (Konan)! They got more fucking sex on a day than me and Kuzu do on a freaking week!" Hidan complained.

"Hn." Itachi agreed. "The same with Kisame and me…"

"And Danna and me, un…"

Izuna rolled his eyes with a faint tint of red in his cheeks.

"I get it, I get it! We fuck too much…"

"No, no… Sex can never be too much!" Konan smiled. "Especially when being a fangirl and watching someone else do it." she then added with a husky giggle. Izuna raised an eyebrow.

"Hn…

"How's Madara? Is he as fabulous and amazing as everyone sa— _Mph_?" Konan looked confused at Itachi, as he cut the rest of her sentence off by covering her mouth with a hand. Izuna too looked weirdly at him, but curiosity and suspicion had appeared as well.

The weasel sent Konan a look saying; "don't, or else!" She nodded understanding, which convinced the Uchiha enough to remove his hands with a satisfied small smile. Konan then turned her attention back on Izuna.

"Where exactly _is_ Madara?"

"He's working. … Or sleeping." the Uchiha deadpanned.

"He seems to do that a lot these days…" Konan mused, as she realized how often she met Izuna after the brothers had had sex. "… Sleeping after sex, I mean..." Izuna inclined his head.

"Yes." he agreed simply.

"What do you mean 'yes'? Normally it's the uke that's the tired one! … _Inst it_?" she asked confused, when Itachi, Deidara and Hidan pointedly looked elsewhere. Izuna looked at her confused, grimacing weirdly.

"No."

"No?_ No?_" Izuna nodded, making the female even more confused. "B-but, Deidara! Sasori always play with your hair until you fall asleep?" Deidara blushed in embarrassment, and then said with apologizing eyes:

"… Actually, un… Danna play with my hair until he _believes_ I am asleep, or he is too exhausted to stay awake, un…"

"W-wha… Huh? … I… I… Itachi!" Said man blinked at her, showing he was listening. "You and Kisame always talk afterwards, right?"

"Hn."

"And you and Kakuzu too, right Hidan?"

"What about it, bitch?" Hidan growled, guard up.

"You talk, but you ukes are always the one to fall asleep first, right? _Right?_" The two asked men shook their head. "Huh? I don't understand anything… Where did that suddenly come from?"

"It's not like it just came out of the blue, Konan… It has always been like that." Izuna stated calmly.

"Huh?" The four ukes laughed at their yaoi-obsessed friend. "I'm so, so… _confused_…! If that fact is a lie, then… is everything else a lie too?"

"Hn? Like what?" Itachi asked, raising a slightly curious eyebrow.

"I don't know… Like… Like you people do it in the shower?" Deidara blinked.

"Don't hetero couples do so too, un?"

"… Well… Yeah, but…"

"Tch. Every stupid bitch knows what two people bathing together really are doing!"

"Hn. You could practically call it a law." Itachi agreed with a small smile on the lips, sipping his tea.

"… Not… always…" Izuna said quietly. The others looked at him weirdly. "… What…?"

"_**You and Madara don't fuck in the shower**_?" they all three yelled in sync.

"… Eh? No -"

"_**NO**_?"

"N-no… No, no, no! All I'm trying to say is… of course we do! Of course! Of course!"

"_But_?"

"… You people got to cut that "twin"-crap out… We don't _always. _We fuck so many other places and sometimes the shower is just a place to have a pleasant break and enjoy each others company. That's all I'm saying… Take it easy you three! It's not like it's the end of the world…"

"…"

-The office-

"…" Izuna used most of the following night at watching his brother work. "Why is seme/uke roles so important, Aniki?" Madara looked up from the map and glanced at him with tired onyx eyes.

"Huh…?"

"… Why do ukes want to top their seme?" Madara blinked at the question, before giving at lopsided smile.

"Where did that come from?"

"…" Izuna shifted. "Erm… Well… Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and I were talking "privately" in the kitchen earlier and… well…"

"…?"

"By some weird reason we came in on the subject Seme/uke… and… well…"

"…"

"Well… Itachi, Hidan and Deidara, all three, especially Deidara talked about how much they wanted to top their seme just once and I… I…" Izuna sighed in an up giving way "… I don't get it! I don't get why, Aniki… Why it's so damn important, that is."

"… Who knows, Izuna…" Madara sighed. "Maybe they just want to make it clear to their seme that they are strong enough to take care of themselves and the seme don't decide everything just because of his position. In short; it's a fight of who's the strongest and in control. … I guess." Izuna blinked before smiling.

"Yeah, that sound reasonable and likely to what they said." Madara glanced at him, but then turned his attention on the ceiling instead, frowning. Izuna blinked.

"What?"

"… It's just…"

"What?" the younger repeated. Madara sighed, but then looked back at his brother.

"… Are you unsatisfied in your position?" Izuna stared dumbfounded at him and then shook his head.

"No. No, no, no, no! Never! I've never considered it or _wanted_ to shift position!" Madara smiled in a satisfied yet relieved way and then twirled at lock of his brother's black hair around one of his fingers. Izuna blushed confused. "Wha -?"

"Good." Madara purred, smirking coyly. Izuna didn't answer, but just looked at him weirdly in response. "I wouldn't have given in anyway."

"…" Izuna suddenly sat right up, crossed his arms over the chest and with an insulted aura, he said: "Good. 'Cause I'm not interested in exchanging the control I got over you, thanks to my position." Madara looked surprised at first, but then frowned at him.

"… Brat." Izuna smirked, and leaned down to bite his brother on the nose. Madara grimaced at the action and then traced his brother's lips shortly with his tongue. Izuna smirked and was just about to open up, when the older suddenly backed out. Izuna's jaw dropped. "What the -?"

"I know and I'm sorry, Izu… but I'm booked completely up with work." Madara frowned as his brother seemed to stay I shock, not moving one bit. "Look… Wait up an hour or so and I'll join you in bed, all right?" he then chuckled, nuzzling his brother, who couldn't help but giggle at the gesture.

"All right…"

Madara smiled apologizingly yet again and then kissed him on the head, before turning his attention back on the paperwork.

-Night – Oldest Uchiha brothers' bedroom-

"…" Madara frowned as he found his brother already fast asleep in their bed. He then checked the clock and frowned further. It was way over the normal bedtime for his brother, which meant that Madara had let him down with not joining him as promised. "…"

Soundlessly, he moved to the bed and sat down on the opposite site of which Izuna slept. Madara then outstretched a hand and caressed the younger's left cheek. Izuna mumbled incoherently and turned onto his side, "facing" Madara.

"… Izuna… Izuna…" the older male called in a hushed voice, trying to wake said person. "Izuna…!" No reaction. The Akatsuki leader sighed. He then cuddled/snuggled Izuna further into the blankets and kissed him on the head, before preparing himself for the night. "I'm sorry…"

**Am I the only one who can feel the drama slowly grow? ;O Maybe it will, maybe it won't O_o It's all your job to be excited and wait for the answer! x) Cuz' I know x) Muwahahahahaha! D ;P **

**But… Well… Here it is! ;) x) I updated okay fast this time, right? ;O **_**Right**_**? xP **

**Please stay tuned and please review! ;3**


	15. Boring news

Hey you wonderful watchers/readers! ;)

I'm afraid I have some boring news…

A few months back I began writing on a new MadaIzu serie called "Say what?" and I haven't really been able to focus on "Izuna?" meanwhile… My news are therefore that I will continue writing on "Say what?" because I know what is going to happen in it and I can therefore finish it faster than "Izuna?".

I therefore hope that you, my dear readers, will instead read (and review) "Say what?" until I'm done with it and then focus on "Izuna?" yet again afterwards! :3

Hope to see you there! :3

See ya!


End file.
